Secret's of a Past Life
by kayleebeckett1
Summary: Kate Beckett's past life might be to much for Castle to handle or will some shocking new discoveries be good for them...
1. Scared

"Beckett." Kate said in a sleepy voice answering her phone. "Becks it's Maddie." a familiar voice said on the phone. "Kate who is it." Castle sits up in Bed and

kisses her bare shoulder. " Maddie its 1 in the morning what's up?" Kate asked. "It's your dad and Kaylee, Becks they where in an accident and the only reason I

know is cause I was the last person Kaylee called Ali and I are at the hospital now." Maddie says. "Madison what hospital?" Kate asks almost in tears. " Kate

what's going on." Castle asks worriedly. " Mercy, Kate your dad is fine just a few cuts and bruises but Kaylee is in surgery and they won't tell me anything."Maddie

says. I'll be there as quick as I can." Kate says her voice shaky. "Kate?" Castle asks. "I got to go." she said as she hoped out of bed. She slid her clothes on and

ran out the door of Castle's loft and raced to the hospital leaving Castle in complete shock. He had never seen Kate like that except for the night Montgomery was

20 minutes later Kate comes running in the hospital and finds Maddie brushing her daughters her out of her eyes while she sleeps with her head in Maddie's lap. "

Maddie where is she?" Kate asks almost out of breath. Maddie slowly moves her daughter, Ali's head out of her lap and gets up to tell her what happened. " I

was on the phone with Kaylee she was talking to me about how you and her had a big day planned, your dad was bringing her over to stay when I heard a

huge crash and I yelled her name there was no answer I heard sirens and that's when I knew what happened. It was right at the intersection a block away

from my house they were almost there." Maddie said with a shaky voice. Ali and I followed the ambulance here I told the doctor you would be here soon.

Maddie hugs Kate as the doctor comes up behind her "Kate Beckett?' he asks. " Yes that's me how's my father?" she asks. He's fine he just has some cuts but

I'm more worried about Kaylee. What's your relationship to her?" he looks at Maddie and then at the sleeping 16 year old girl laying behind her best friends

and thinks for a minute and says…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Past

"She's my daughter and can you please tell me what's wrong." Kate says. "Well to start I'm Dr. Stevens. Your daughter had some very critical injuries the drunk

driver who hit them hit on her side and shattered her right arm which we will operate on soon we had to operate on her immediately for other injuries and want

to make sure she's alright before we proceed the injuries we operated on were her spleen which was ruptured and her right lung had collapsed causing her some

difficulties breathing we removed the spleen and repaired her lung she's breathing on her own she has stitches in her check from glass shreds embedding in her

face but she just got out of recovery and she's asking for you. Miss your daughter is very lucky and she is definitely a fighter. We lost her on the table because of

blood loss but she should be fine her heart wasn't stopped long enough to cause permanent damage but I can take you back to see her now if you want." He

said. " Yeah ok." she said. They walked quietly to her room where her daughter was sleeping she looked so broken and fragile Kate was afraid to touch her. "She

is still pretty wiped from surgery but she has woken up and talked to us mostly asking for you and asking if her grandpa's ok. "Speaking of him can you bring him

here to her room please." she asked. "I'll see what I can do." he says. "Thank you." Kate says. When he leaves she pulls a chair up next to her daughter she

watches sleep, watches every breath her 16 year old takes and it takes her back to the times when Kaylee was a baby and would wake up screaming and they

only way to get her to sleep was to lay her in bed with Kate and rub her head. She could just remember laying watching her breath and thinking how lucky she

was no matter how young she was at the time that little person relied on her and loved her unconditionally. Before long with out even realizing it she falls asleep.


	3. Lies That Keep Her Safe

"Mommy?" a weary voice asks. Kate quickly wakes up and sits on the edge of Kaylee's hospital bed. "Hey baby girl." Kate says. "What happened?" Kaylee asks.

Kate had gone over this conversation in her head but she didn't know how to tell her teenage daughter she has permanent scars and may never play sports

again because a drunk idiot hit her and her grandfathers car. Kate finally told her " Baby you and grandpa were in an accident." Kaylee's face went completely

blank things started to come back to her. "It was late and grandpa got a call and it was Aunt Maddie asking if he could bring me over to stay I packed my bag and

we went I called Aunt Maddie to tell her we were almost there and I started to tell her that I had plans with you and I looked out my window and all I saw

were head lights. Oh my god is grandpa ok?" she says starting to cry. " Honey, I'm fine." Kate looks at the door and sees her father Jim she gets up and walks

over to his wheel chair and bends down to hug him "Hey dad." Kate says "Hey Katie." Jim says. Jim hugs her tighter and whispers in her ear " "How is she, the

doctors told me she's lucky to be alive." Kate whispers back "I think she's fine except she has more surgeries we will talk more later." Kate turns and smiles at

Kaylee while Jim wheels over too Kaylee's bedside. "Hey Kayleebug." he states. Kate walks over to her chair and sits when her phone rings its Castle calling

her for the 50th time she walks into the hallway and leaves her daughter and father to talk while she calms her worried boyfriend. When she answers he

sounds very concerned "Castle I'm fine my dad just had a little accident." Kate says. Castle didn't know anything about Kaylee no one she worked with did

except Lanie. "Is he ok?" Castle asks. "Yeah just some cuts and bruises they thought it was worse that's why I left so quick. "Sorry." Kate said. She couldn't

help but smile at the lies she had to tell to keep her daughter safe because she knew if Senator Bracken knew about Kaylee no matter what deal they had she

wouldn't be safe. "What hospital." Castle asks."Mercy, but I'm fine, you don't have to come everything is fine." Kate says. Castle was kind of suspicious of

Beckett's tone. " Are you sure."Castle asks. Without hesitating Beckett says "Yes, Castle I have to go bye love you." "Love you too." Castle says. The line goes

dead and Beckett turns to go back to her daughters hospital room were she finds her daughter asleep and her dad sitting next to her watching her. "Dad why

don't you let the nurse take you to your room to sleep, I'll stay with her, ok." Kate says. Jim knew it was more of an order then a request so he agreed after he

left Beckett watched her daughter sleep some more until she dosed off again. Having no clue what to expect for the following day with Kaylee's arm surgery or

how she was going to get out of work to be with her daughter.


	4. Truth Conquers All

Kate set the alarm on her phone at Castle's loft before they went to sleep the night before for 8 am and when she woke up all she could think was it was just

a dream but then she saw her little girl lying there stitched up and she wanted to break down and cry it was her job to keep her safe and she couldn't even do

that. Part of her wanted to go kill the son of a bitch who put her little girl in that bed and the other part knew that if she hadn't helped her dad get sober it

might be someone else's little girl in this bed and her father would be the one in jail. Kateleft her daughter's room and found Maddie and Ali still in the waiting

room she shook Maddie and told her to take Ali and go home. Madison shook head yes and woke up her very tired daughter. Then she went to go get some

coffee in the cafeteria down stairs. On the way there she tried to decide how she was going to tell Captain Gates why she wasn't going to be at work today.

After she got her coffee she started to head back to Kaylee. She slowly scrolled through her contacts until she found Captain Gates' number. She fought with

her self but she kept thinking in her head Captain Montgomery knew truth and he kept it a secret. " Captain Gates." a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Captain Gates, its Detective Beckett." she took a deep breath and said "Can you grab Lanie and come down to Mercy hospital there is something I need to tell

you." "Kate is everything all right?" Gates asks. " Yeah I just feel like its time to share something with you and Lanie already knows I just want her here,

Please." Kate begged. " Ok Beckett I'm on my way." Gates says. " By the way its room 10 4th floor." About Half an hour later Gates and Lanie walk in to find a

teenage girl very badly beaten up from the accident and her exhausted mother crying next her bed. "Kate, why didn't you call me before I would have been

here in a jiffy if I knew it was that little girl right there." Lanie states. " I don't know visiting hours were over they wouldn't have let you in anyways and besides

Maddie was here but I sent her home so her and Ali could sleep and I was exhausted, sorry." Kate said trying to hold back the tears now. " Girl please you

know visiting hours wouldn't stop me from seeing my niece blood related or not she is still my niece." Lanie said. It made Kate laugh because she knew it was

the truth. Kate looked at her daughter and then at Captain Gates who looked very confused. "Sir, this is my daughter, her name is Kaylee she's 16 no one

knows that I have a kid except Lanie and now you and I need to know I can trust you not to say anything about her to anyone. I need to keep her safe from

the people who had my mother killed if they find her they find my weak link and I will no longer have the upper hand." Kate says. Gates is in shock she did her

research on Detective Beckett and she was amazed at what a good job Beckett had done to keep her daughter a secret."Detective you have my word no one

will know about her." she turns to leave and says "Kate you look like a wonderful mom and don't worry about work I got you covered at the precinct." Kate

smiles and says " thank you sir." Lanie follows Gates out. "Can you have Perlmutter cover for me today." Lanie asks. "Yeah, sure thing Dr. Parish just take care

of her." Gates says. After Gates leaves Lanie calls Perlmutter just to be sure he can cover for her and next thing she knows she sees Castle walking towards

her.


	5. Uh Oh

Lanie quickly hung up her phone and ran to the nurses station were Castle was waiting for someone to help him. "Castle what are you doing here?" Lanie

asks. "I was about to ask you the same thing, did Kate call you?" Castle asks. Lanie thought about what she was going to tell Castle she knew she had to be

creative."No she didn't call me, I had to pick up a murder victim but I need to get some coffee before I go will you walk me down and tell me what happened."

Lanie asked. "Yeah sure." Castle says. When Lanie and Castle reach the cafeteria Lanie quickly pulls out her phone and texts Kate. Kate was laying in bed with

her daughter and they just laid there cuddling before Kaylee's surgery. Kate knew her daughter was terrified but she wouldn't show it not even to her mom.

Kate was singing to Kaylee trying to keep her mind off of things and every now and again they would joke around. Kaylee would try to laugh but every time she

did she got sharp pains and it put her mind back on her surgery for her busted arm that could change her athletic career forever and she would get sad again.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray….." Kate sang to her daughter who was slowly drifting off when the doctor

walked in "Is she ready for her surgery?" He whispered. Kate kissed her daughter's forehead "Baby, It's time for them to make your arm feel better." Kate

whispered in Kaylee's ear. Kate slowly climbed out of the bed so that the nurses could wheel her daughter to surgery. "Dr. Stevens after this surgery how long

before I can take her home?" Kate asks. "In about 2 to 3 days depends on her pain management and progress she is making she also has to get up and walk

before we release her." he states. " How's my dad?" Kate asks. "I think he is getting discharged right now. Come with me and we can see." Dr. Stevens says.

"Ok. Hold on I have to grab my phone." Kate says reaching for her phone she notices she has a new text message from Lanie. "Kate! Castle is in the hospital

I'm holding him off as long as possible we are getting coffee now but he will be back up as soon as I leave!" Kate was infuriated she told Castle not to come

and he obviously didn't listen but at the same time she was happy he cared enough for her father and her to be there. Kate called Maddie to come get her

father and bring Kaylee, Jim, and herself clothes. After she got off the phone she heard a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks. "Beckett I've been looking

all over for you." Castle said walking up to give her a soft kiss on her lips. Her anger quickly turned into panic when she heard Castle's voice. "Castle, What are

you doing here? I asked you not to come." Kate says her voice shaky. "I thought you might need the company anyways." Castle says giving her a hug and

kissing her again a little more passionately this time. Dr. Stevens comes walking up behind them with Jim close behind him. " He is ready to go Kate he just has

a few more papers to sign." "thank you." Kate says. "Oh hello you must be Kaylee's father." Dr. Stevens asks. Kate's face goes blank as she looks at her father

and then back at the doctor avoiding eye contact completely with Castle. "Hey Doc why don't we sign those papers and get me out of here." Jim jumps in so no

one has a chance to say anything. Kate looks at Castle who is completely confused. "Kate what was he talking about, who is Kaylee?" Castle asks.


	6. Caught

Kate was in total shock she couldn't believe that one question could turn her world up side down she knew Castle wasn't going to forget anytime soon so she

took a deep breath and just as she was getting ready to say something she heard Maddie's voice. She was so relieved that Maddie had chosen the perfect

time to show up. "Hey sorry I'm late, how's Kay... Your dad?" Maddie asks looking up from her phone to see Castle. Kate gives Maddie a hug and whispers in

her ear " nice save.". "Hey Castle long time no see, I hear your dating my best friend here." Maddie says trying to change the subject. "We have actually been

dating for awhile, now can someone please tell me who Kaylee is." Castle says. Kate and Maddie look at each other in terror. Jim looks over at the small group

as he finishes the paper work to see his daughter and her best friend speechless. He hurries to finish and walks back over "Hey Rick you want to take a walk

with me to the cafeteria I'm starving." Jim says. "Yeah sure, Kate you want to come." Castle asks. "Rick is it ok if she stays back here with me I need to talk to

her." Maddie says. Castle nods and Jim and Castle head to the cafeteria. After they are gone Beckett let's out a sigh of relief "You came just in time." Kate says.

"Kate what happened why is he asking about Kaylee?" Maddie asks. " I'm guessing because the doctor asked him if he was Kaylee's father." Kate says still in

shock of the situation. "What did he say?" Maddie asks. "Nothing my dad pulled the doctor away before he could say anything." Kate says pinching the bridge

of her nose which is what she always does when she was stressed. They went back to Kaylee's hospital room and sat in silence thinking about what they

where going to do." Kate what are you going to tell him." Maddie asks. "Maddie to be honest maybe it's time I told the truth." Kate says. "You love him a lot I

can tell because you would never tell anyone about her if you didn't plan on spending the rest of your life with them." Maddie says. "Yeah I guess your right."

Kate says with a smile across her. Kate checked her watch it was about had been in surgery for about an hour an a half now and Dr. Stevens came in to give

her an update "she made it through the surgery great she is in recovery now and she will be brought back to her room in about 30 minutes." Dr. Stevens says.

"Thank you." Kate says. "Your welcome." He says back as he leaves. Kate and Maddie sat there for awhile talking "should I go get your dad and take him home

or do you want to just sit here and discuss it a little?" Maddie asks. "Can we discuss it a little more please." Kate pleads. "You got it Becks." Maddie says. The

half an hour went by way to quick they brought her daughter back in and she was wide awake talking to everyone saying she was hungry Kate knew she was

in pain but she was way to proud to show it. Maddie stayed and talked with the both of them for awhile and then got a phone call from Ali freaking out cause

she wasn't home. "Kaykay it looks like I got to go." Maddie says. "Ok bye love you,tell grandpa I love him to." Kaylee says. After Maddie left the doctor came in

and gave Kaylee something to help her sleep she was out within 5 minutes. Kate was laying in bed next her daughter twirling her daughter's chestnut hair

around her fingers when she heard a voice in the door way." She's beautiful." Castle says. "Thanks, how did you figure it out." Kate asks. "The weird looks, the

doctor asking if I was her dad, but seeing you laying there with her put it all together for me. The way you look at her is the way I look at Alexis. But what I

don't understand is why you didn't tell me you had a daughter." Castle says. Kate climbs out of the hospital bed and walks over to Rick. "I guess I just didn't

know how. I wanted to tell you so many times I just couldn't." Kate says. "Kate you can always tell me things but since I kind of know what's going on you

want to tell me the whole story.

* * *

**It could be a little while before I post a new chapter but it all depends on how much school work i get. Keep the reviews coming!**


	7. What Happened

Castle pulled a chair up next to the one Beckett was sitting in "What do you want to know?" Beckett asks. "Why don't you start at the beginning, since we've

got awhile and no place to be." Castle says. "Okay, well I was 16 and I decided I wanted to try out my fake ID so I told my parents I was staying at Maddie's

and Maddie told her parents she was staying with me. We took a cab into the city and found a bar that we knew we wouldn't have a problem getting into.

Maddie had just found out she was pregnant so the trip really was more for me then her all she had all night was ginger ale. I was pretty much wasted by the

time a man walked into the bar. I do remember he was really nice and in his Early 20's but I don't remember his name or what he looked like. He bought me

more to drink and then Maddie decided it was time to go so she went to call a cab but they didn't have a phone inside so she went to use the payphone across

the street." Kate stopped talking she didn't want Castle to know what happened next. "Go on its ok you can tell me." Castle said. Kate looked at him, tears

filled her eyes she was ashamed of her actions that night. She finally took a deep breath and said "When Maddie left I began to kiss the man. Then we both

got up and I lead him to the bathroom and I had sex with him." "How do you know that's what happened." Castle asks. "Because when Maddie came in she

asked the bartender where I was and he told her what happened she walked in on us." Kate said. "Wait, does Maddie know the guys name?" Castle asks.

"Maddie didn't tell me what happened that night until I found out I was pregnant. I new I had sex but everything else was blank. I told her not to tell me his

name because I didn't care and plus my mom would kill him. I thought it was better that I didn't know. But I knew in the future my daughter would want to

know so I told Maddie if Kaylee asks when she's old enough you need to tell her." Kate says. "How did you tell your parents." Castle asks. "I didn't, my mom

and I went to get school clothes I was barely showing but you could tell I was pregnant. My clothes were getting way to small I wore sweats almost every day.

I was trying on clothes when my mom walked in and saw my baby bump and she was shocked. We sat in the dressing room and talked I begged her not tell

my dad. She told me that was my job not hers my actions led to an irreversible mistake that I had to deal with. After our long talk was over she looked at me

and said come on we need to buy maternity clothes. I lost it when she looked at me in disappointment all I could say was I'm so sorry mommy and that was

while I was balling. I felt like she was never going to forgive me." Kate said tears running down her face. "Kate your mom loved you. You made a mistake and

she was disappointed but she still loved you the same as always. How did your dad take it?" Castle says with a smile. "How do you think? She says with a

giggle. "There's that smile I love." Castle says. "I didn't tell him when we got home. I couldn't sleep that night, I knew he got up early for work so while he was

getting his coffee at 5 in the morning I went down stairs and stood in the kitchen doorway. I said "daddy can I talk to you please." he could tell I was upset

and asked me what was wrong I grabbed his hand and took him in the living room. I sat down next to him on the couch and said "daddy, Im pregnant." he was

so shocked he didn't say a word he just went back to the kitchen got his coffee and left for work. I figured he'd need time to process so I went to bed it was a

Saturday so I didn't have school which I wouldn't have gone to any ways I was exhausted." Kate says. "Kate…" Castle said as his phone rang it was Alexis it

was about 3 in the after noon she was between her classes. "It's ok I understand go talk to her." Kate says. About 2 minutes after he left to talk to Alexis,

Kaylee woke up. "Hey baby Girl." Kate said while wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Mommy what's wrong." Kaylee asks. Kaylee had stopped calling Kate

mommy when she was 8 and the only time she would call her it now was if she wasn't feeling good, she was hurt, or she wanted something. "Nothing honey."

Kate says brushing her daughter's bangs out of her face. Castle comes back in and looks at the 2 of them together he knows that Kaylee is the most important

thing in Kate's life and he comes second. All the secret phone calls and trips to her dad's without him made sense now. Kate looks over at the door and sees

Castle she smiles "Kaylee this is Richard Castle." Kate says as she motions him over to her side. Kaylee looks up and smiles at Castle. Castle thought he would

be nervous when he got to meet her but instead he notices a lot of similarities between the girl and her mother. She had Kate's hair, nose, smile, and although

her eyes were a deep blue he saw something in them that made him comfortable around her. "It's very nice to meet you mister Castle I have heard a lot of nice

things about you from my mom and I've read all your books." Kaylee says with a smile. "Wait you read all his books, even the…" Kate says as her daughter

interrupts her "Yes mom even the Nikki Heat series." Kaylee says with a small giggle followed by a deep breath from the pain. Kate suddenly feels her face get

really red. "Mom I'm hungry." Kaylee says. "Kaylee last time I got you food you barely touched it." Kate says. "That's because hospital food is gross." Kaylee

says with a silly face that makes Castle laugh her personality kind of reminds him of his own. "I got an idea, how about I go get some Chinese food." Castle

says. Kaylee looks at her mom "Yes please." Kaylee says. Castle leaves and Kaylee and her mom have a long conversation.


	8. Loving Her

"You really love him mom." Kaylee says. "What gave you that idea?" Kate asks. "Mom I wasn't born yesterday, the way you look at each other is how grandma

and grandpa looked at each other." Kaylee says. "You found the home videos didn't you?" Kate asks. "Yeah, I mean I know I was really young but I remember

her and I just want to keep that memory alive." Kaylee says. "Did you watch the one that they recorded in the delivery room and the day you came home."

Kate asks. "Yeah I had never ever heard you scream so much or cry that much. I also found me learning how to crawl, walk, my first word, and the photos you

took of me at Coney island the day of Grandma's funeral." Kaylee says. "Yeah I still have the little stick figure we made with grandpa." Kate says with a grin.

"Mom I don't remember making it but there is a picture of me playing with it, you really still have that." Kaylee asks. "Baby you were 2 I don't expect you to

remember that's why we took pictures and yeah." Kate says. "Mom why did you guys take pictures that day, I mean it was suppose to be a sad day, right?"

Kaylee asks with a sad look on her face. "Your grandma always said no matter what's going on in life even if it's bad you need to capture it especially when it's

your child because they change so fast." Kate says. "Grandma was a smart woman." Kaylee says. "Yeah she says she was and she loved you so much." Kate

said. "Mom, I'm sorry you didn't get to be a teenager." Kaylee says. "What do you mean baby?" Kate asks a little confused. "I mean I'm sorry I ruined your life."

Kaylee says tears streaming down her face. "Kaylee Johanna Beckett don't even go there you did nothing to ruin my life. I made a mistake but I got the best

thing in my life from my mistake and I don't regret a single second of it." Kate says climbing into bed to hug her daughter.

It was about 5 o'clock when Castle got there with the food. "Hey guys, who's hungry?" Castle asks with a geeky grin. "Me! I'm starved."Kaylee says. "Me too."

Kate said. They sat and ate "Kaylee slow down you going to choke." Kate says. "Well it's a good thing we are in the hospital then." Kaylee says. Castle smiled

at the remark the teen had made to her mother and couldn't help but giggle because he knew that he would have said the same thing. But Kaylee listened to

her mother's request. "Castle don't you have a daughter?" Kaylee asks. "I do, her name is Alexis." Castle says. "I would love to meet her sometime soon."

Kaylee says with a smile. "I'm sure she would love that too." Castle says. "Mom do you know where my cell phone is?" Kaylee asks. "Sorry honey it was

destroyed in the crash." Kate says. "Really, I worked all summer to pay for it and its destroyed." Kaylee says trying to hold back the tears. Kaylee had been a

little emotionally unstable since the crash the littlest thing scared her or made her want to cry. She wouldn't tell her mom or anyone for that matter but she was

scared to death to get in a car again and she had no clue what she was going to do when she got discharged.

The nurse came in around 8 "Kaylee its time for you medicine." the Nurse says. "Do I have to take it?" Kaylee asks with a puppy dog pout. "Yes." the nurse

said. "But it makes me sleepy." Kaylee says. Kaylee looks at her mom with the puppy dog pout "Kaylee take you medicine you need your rest." Kate says with

her mom face. "Fine!" Kaylee says. Kaylee's puppy dog face didn't work on Kate any more but Kate's mom face always worked on Kaylee because she only

does it when she means business and Kaylee knew that. Kaylee was awake for about an hour before her eyes got droopy.

Castle had to go home because he was having dinner with Alexis. "Bye Kaylee it was very nice to meet you." Castle says to the girl who was barely keeping

her eyes open. "Bye Castle." she says with a yawn and falls right asleep. "Come on I'll walk you out." Kate whispers. They walk into the hallway and say there

goodbyes. "That's quite a kid you got there." Castle says with a smile. "Yeah she's pretty great, isn't she." Kate says looking over her shoulder at her daughter

sleeping. "I got to go, but…." before Castle can finish his sentence Dr. Stevens interrupts. "Where going to discharge Kaylee tomorrow she is well enough to go

home but tomorrow you have to get her up to walk around first." he says. "Are you sure she is ready to go home she is still in a lot of pain." Kate says. "We are

sending her home with pain medicine and we will teach you how to clean her wounds and take care of her cast." Dr. Stevens says. Kate didn't really agree to

them releasing her daughter tomorrow but she was to tired to fight with him. She also already knew how to take care of Kaylee's injuries but didn't say

anything. Dr. Stevens left and Kate kissed Castle goodbye "I'll call you tomorrow, Love you." Kate says. "Always." Castle says with a smile. Kate was exhausted

so she went back to her daughters room and snuggled up next to her.


	9. Fears

"Kaylee!." a little voice says about to jump on the bed. "Wow, slow down there pretty girl." Kate says to a young energetic girl. Just then a girl the same age as

Kaylee but with blonde hair and green eyes came in the 3 year old now had a guilty look on her face. "Molly you cant just run off like that mom told you to wait

for us." Ali says. "Sorry." Molly said to her sister who was very irritated. "Hey Aunt Kate." Ali said with a sigh as she gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek. "Hey

girls where is your mom." Kate asked. "She went to get Molly more juice she will be right up, she's still asleep." Ali said looking at her sleeping cousin. "Yeah

she's exhausted honey." Kate says as she walks over to Molly and picks her up. "Hi." Molly says. "Hey you, where were you the other night." Kate asks the

squirmy little girl. "She was at her dad's, Hey Peanut butter." Maddie says. Kate hadn't heard Maddie call her that since high school but it was something cute

they came up with that there daughters now used. "Hey Jelly." Kate said with a smile. "We go together like no other." a faint voice said. "Hey Kay." Ali said

leaning in for a hug. "Look it's the Bopsey twins." Maddie said. Kate giggled they had given the girls that nickname when they were little because they were

always together and never apart. Not much had changed over the years either they told each other everything. "Kaylee!" Molly screams running to her bed

side. "Molly!" Kaylee yells as loud as she can. "Molly you need to calm down." Maddie says. "Don't you miss Kaylee and Ali being that little." Kate said with

giggle. "Not at all they were always getting into trouble when they were together remember when the buried my keys in the sand box at your dad's house."

Maddie said. "Yeah they were criminal master minds when they were little weren't they." Kate said. " Oh come on we were 3." Ali said. " Yes but you to were

smart." Maddie says looking at Kate with a smile. "Come on Kay we have to take a walk before they'll discharge you." Ali says. "Wait discharge I just had

surgery yesterday how can they be discharging me already?" Kaylee asks. "That's what I was wondering to baby but you have to get up and walk, Are you

ready?" Kate asks her daughter. Kaylee knew sooner or later she would have to leave so she nodded her head yes and Kate helped her out of bed. "Are you

sure your ready to do this?" Kate asks her daughter before she even takes a step. "Mom I'm fine." Kaylee says as she starts to walk cringing at every step. "

Maddie can you hold her other hand please." Kate asks. "Mom I'm fine I'm not a baby I can do it by myself." Kaylee says angrily. Kate wouldn't let go of Kaylee's

hand but Kaylee was fine with that it made her feel safe but when her mom asked her aunt to take her other hand she just lost it. Kaylee walked the halls for

about an hour and at that point Kate looked at her daughter and saw her beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears. "Okay I think its time to go back now."

Kate says. "Mom if you don't want to walk with me anymore Ali will." Kaylee said with a tone she rarely used with her mom. Kate was frustrated at that point

and she could feel the tears streaming down her face. "Ali will you come take Kaylee's hand I'm going back to her room." Kate says. "Molly why don't you go

with aunt Kate." Maddie says with a look that made Kate feel like everything would be ok. "Ok Mommy." Molly says running towards Kate her brown curls

bouncing on her shoulders. Once Kate is out of sight Kaylee starts to cry harder she knew the way she treated her mom was wrong but she couldn't help it she

just wanted her mom to understand that she wasn't ok without directly having to say anything. She keeps walking and finally she decides that its time to go

back. When they reach the room they find Molly and Kate sitting in a chair playing a game on Kate's cell phone. "Aunt Maddie can you guys go home please. I

want to talk to my mom." Kaylee says while climbing back in to bed with the help of her aunt. "Yeah baby we will see you soon." Maddie says kissing Kaylee's

head then grabbing her girls to leave. "Bye Peanut butter." Ali says with a smile. "Bye Jelly." Kaylee says smiling back. "We go together like no other." they

both say locking their pinky fingers together like there making a promise. Kaylee knew Ali was aware of what was going on with her. Ali always knew why she

was upset and she knew that's the promise she was making was not to tell any one she was scared. "Love you guys."Maddie says while hugging Kate. "I'll call

you later." Maddie whispers in her ear. "Bye love you too." Kate says as the girls leave. "What you want to talk about baby." Kate asks. "Mom I'm sorry I yelled

at you." Kaylee says. "It's ok honey." Kate says "No it's not mom you didn't deserve to be treated that way, I'm just…" Kaylee stops she doesn't want her mom

to think she's weak after her mom raised her to be tough but Kaylee knew she had to tell her so she took a deep breath. "It's just what Kaylee." Kate asks her

upset daughter. " I'm scared ok, I don't want to get in a car or look at my face or all the scars I have on my body. I'm broken and nothing can fix it and no one

wants someone who is broken." Kaylee says balling. Kate gets out of the chair to comfort her daughter. "Baby your not broken and it's ok to get scared I get

scared all the time." Kate says kissing the top of her daughters head. "Really? I thought you would be mad at me for being." Kaylee says looking up at her

mom. "Yes really I get scared more then you think and baby I would never be mad at you for being scared or sad or mad you're my little girl, my family and

nothing can change that. Your scars will heal yes they will still be there but they tell people a story of who you are and in my opinion they make you look

tougher. The car ride will be fine because I will be there with you and your coming to live with me so I can take care of you." Kate says with a smile. "Thanks

Mom, I love you." Kaylee says. "I love you too baby." Kate says kissing her daughters head and hugging her a little tighter. Dr. Stevens comes walking in. "You

ready to go home?" he asks. Kaylee looks up at her mom and then back at the doctor. "Yes I'm ready to go home with my mom." She says smiling at him.


	10. Leaving

Soon after Dr. Stevens leaves to sign the discharge papers a nurse comes in and explains how to take care of her cast and clean her incisions. Kate signs a

couple of papers and then the nurse leaves. "What do you want to wear home?" Kate asks. "Mom can I just wear pj's home?" Kaylee asks. "Well lets see if

Maddie put some in you bag." Kate says rummaging through a blue duffel bag sitting on a table across the room. She pulled out pink plaid pajama pants with a

pink short sleeve shirt and also a pair of purple underwear. "Are these good? Kate asks her very anxious daughter. "Yeah those are fine." Kaylee says. Kate

walks over to her bedside and hands them to her. "Mommy can you help me get dressed." Kaylee asks with hesitation. "Of course I will, come on." Kate says

with a warming smile. Kate helped her daughter out of her bed and into the bathroom. Kaylee sat on the toilet and slide her underwear on. Kate could tell she

was in pain so she knelt beside her. "Hand me your pants please." Kate said. Kaylee hand them to her without hesitation. Kate grabbed each of Kaylee's feet

gently and slid them one at a time into the comfy pants. She helped Kaylee stand up and pulled them up under her hospital gown. Kate untied her daughters

gown and couldn't help but notice all the cuts and bruises on her back. Kaylee had her backed turned towards her mom because she wasn't wearing a bra and

she was a bit chesty. She pulled her shirt on to her arms and slowly on to her head. Kate pulled it down in the back while Kaylee pulled it down in the front.

"There you feel better now in you own clothes." Kate asked tucking her daughters air behind her ear. "Yeah." Kaylee said. All the sudden Kaylee's face went

blank she had just noticed the mirror she was shocked to she how beaten up she actually looked. Kate quickly got in front of her daughters view of the mirror

"baby it's ok it will all be healed soon and your scars will just be a story." Kate said with a smile. Kate kissed her daughters head and lead her out of the

bathroom. "come on lets get out of here, What do you say?" Kate ask. Kaylee nods her head yes and Kate walks over to grab there stuff just as the nurse

comes wheeling in a wheel chair. Kaylee sits in the wheel chair and Kate walks over to them double checking to make sure they got everything. "Baby I got to

go get the car so I will meet you down there." Kate says. "Ok." Kaylee said. After Kate left the nurse wheeled Kaylee out of the room and into the hall heading

towards the elevator. Kaylee hadn't had this nurse in the short time she had been there. "Excuse me but what's your name." Kaylee asks very politely. "My

name is Amber and yours." she asks. "It's Kaylee." she says back with a smile. They get on the elevator "well It's nice to meet you Kaylee." Amber says with a

smile. "You too." Kaylee said. "Your mom looks like a great person." Amber says. "Yeah she's pretty great." Kaylee says with a grin. "What does she do?"

Amber asks. "She's a homicide detective." Kaylee says. "What's her name." Amber asks. "Kate Beckett." Kaylee states. "Oh isn't she the one who got shot at

that funeral a while back." Amber says. Kaylee's face went she didn't like talking about her mother's shooting because she almost lost the most important

person in her life and couldn't even be there with her. "Yeah Kaylee said quickly tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry I upset you I didn't mean to."

Amber said trying to calm the girl. "When is your birthday?" Amber asks trying to change the subject. " It's coming up I'll be 16 on November 30. But since I'm

almost there I tell everyone I'm 16 and my mom does too." Kaylee said. "Well Happy Early Birthday hope you have good one and have great Halloween." Amber

said wheeling her up too the main door. "thank you and you too." Kaylee said. Kaylee had completely forgotten about Halloween but it looked like it was ruined

for her this year. Kate pulls the car up in front of them and gets out to help Kaylee into the car. Kate helps Amber put Kaylee in the car and buckle her up.

"Thank you." Kate says. "No problem, bye Kaylee." Amber says. Kaylee waves bye as her mom climbs into the car. "Are you ready." Kate asks grabbing her

daughter's hand. "As I'll every be." Kaylee said as she pulls away. The whole way home Kaylee had her eyes closed tightly and the stereo blaring the whole

home. Kate knew she was scared to death and the 20 minute car ride wasn't helping.


	11. Home

"Kaylee we are home." Kate says turning the radio off. Kaylee slowly opened her eyes to see her mom putting the car in park. "Come on lets go." Kate says

unbuckling her belt and then her daughters. Kaylee opens the door and slowly gets out with the help of her mom. Kate grabs Kaylee's bag and they walk

towards the door of the apartment building. When they get to Kate's apartment she unlocks the door it was about 5 in the afternoon and Kate and Kaylee just

wanted to relax so they put a movie in the DVD player and snuggled up on the couch. Kate had left her cell on the kitchen counter and around 5:30 Kate got a

phone call it was Lanie who was bringing over pizza to welcome Kaylee home. Which Kate was thankful for cause she hadn't even thought about dinner yet.

"Be there in 20." Lanie says. "Ok Bye see you soon." Kate said walking back to the couch were Kaylee was laying watching The Lion King. Kaylee was almost 16

but still loved this movie more then anything and Kate loved watching it to for some reason she didn't know if it was because she related to Simba with his

father being killed or if it just remind her of the fun times they had watching it when Kaylee was little. "Who was it mom?" Kaylee asked. "It was your Aunt

Lanie she's bringing pizza she thought we'd be hungry." Kate says. "I didn't even think about eating." Kaylee says. "It's because we've had a busy day now sit

up real quick so I can sit down." Kate says wit a giggle. As soon as Kate sat down Kaylee laid her head in her mothers lap. Kate started singing with the movie

when Hakuna Matata came on and Kaylee couldn't help but giggle "Mom did you know grandpa got us on video dancing to this song when I was like 6." Kaylee

said. "He did I'm going to have to go borrow some of the home movies, huh." Kate says. "yeah." Kaylee says. It was 6 o'clock when Kate heard a knock on the

door. "That must be aunt Lanie. Come on." Kate says pausing the movie and leading her daughter to the kitchen. Kate opens the door to see Castle standing

there with a pizza and a present. "Hey what are you doing here?" Kate asks. "Did you get Lanie's text?" Castle asks. " No, but come in you can sit the pizza in

the kitchen." Kate says. Kate walks into the kitchen and takes her phone out of her pocket and reads the text from Lanie "Kate got called on a murder sent

Castle hope that's ok." She texted her back yeah it's fine. "Hey Kaylee." Castle says with a smile. "Hi Castle." Kaylee says. "I got a present for you." Castle said

to the exhausted girl. "Castle you didn't have to buy me anything." Kaylee said. "I wanted too open it." Castle says. Kaylee slowly opened the package to find

a brand new iPhone "Thank you Castle." the girl said as she slowly walked over to Castle and gave him a hug. "oh wait one more thing Halloween is in 3 days

and I know you cant do much but if your both are feeling up to it Alexis will be home and wants to meet you and we were going to do something for Halloween.

Would you like to join us?" Castle asks. "Can we mom?" Kaylee asks. "Yeah that's fine." Kate says with smile. They ate dinner and talked about Kaylee's

interests so Castle could know her a little better "So your 16 do you have your drive's license yet." Castle asks. "I'm not 16 yet next month on the 30th. Mom

just tells everyone I'm 16 because I almost am and when people ask my age I say 16 too." Kaylee says with a smile. "Well then consider your phone an early

birthday present." Castle says. Kaylee smiles at Castle then looks at her mom who is in deep thought. "What's your favorite animal?" Castle asks. "I love horse

I get it from my mom that's her favorite to." Kaylee says looking at her mom. "Favorite sport?" Castle asks. "Volleyball." Kaylee says with a yawn Kate looked

down at her watch it was 8:30 they had been sitting there talking for awhile. "Hey you I think it's time you get in the shower come on." Kate says. "But what

about Castle." Kaylee says. " Can you wait out here I just have to cover her cast and I'll be out." Kate asks. "Yeah that's fine take your time." Castle says.

Kaylee gets up and walks towards the bathroom. "Ok Kaylee lift up your shirt I have to the bandages off your incisions." Kate says. Kaylee lifts up her shirt just

high for her mom to remove the bandages. Kate turns the shower on and makes sure the water isn't to hot. She helps Kaylee wrap her arm in the plastic and

helps her get undressed and into the shower. Kaylee was so embarrassed that she was almost 16 and her mother had to dress her and see her almost butt

naked but only the backside because Kaylee never turned around when her mother helped when she was in she shut the curtain. "Honey if you need anything

yell and be careful please." Kate says. "Ok." Kaylee said. Kate went back to Castle just as Kaylee started to wash her hair the soap burning ever scratch or cut

on her body. "She ok?" Castle ask. "Yeah she'll be fine." Kate says walking over to sit next to him on the couch. "How's being home feel?" Castle asks. "To be

honest I wasn't even this scared when I brought her home from the hospital when she was born." Kate says. "It's understandable your scared. Kate you're the

strongest person I know but when it comes to someone you love you need everything to be ok with them and you feel like she's fragile but that girl is probably

just as strong as her mom." Castle says. Kate smiles and leans into kiss him and bumps he remote. "No way the Lion King." Castle says with the excitement of

a 5 year old. "Kaylee and I were watching it." Kate says. "Mom." Kaylee yells. "Coming Kaylee. Be right back." She says giving Castle a quick kiss. Kate walks in

the bathroom "Can you hand me a towel please." Kaylee says. "Yeah here." Kate says giving her a dark blue towel. Kaylee wraps the towel around her body

and tucks it under her arm. Kate helps her out of the shower and dries her hair of with another towel. " Mom will you braid my hair." Kaylee asks. "Sure baby,

lets get dressed and go out and sit with Castle and finish watching Lion King while I braid your hair." Kate says. "Ok mom." Kaylee says. Kaylee sat on the

edge of the tub ad pulled her underwear on under the towel just like at the hospital and Kate helped her put her pants and shirt on. Kate grabbed the brush

and a couple hair ties and lead Kaylee back out to living room. Kate sat on the couch and put a pillow on the floor in front of her for Kaylee to sit. "You know the

drill pop a squat. Carefully. " Kate said to her daughter. Castle laughed and pressed play on the DVD remote. "Regular or French?' Kate asked brushing her

daughter's hair. "Ummm… French braid please." Kaylee said. It was about 9:30 when Kate finished braiding Kaylee's hair. "Ok go brush you teeth and get in

bed please. I'll be in soon." Kate said. "Ok. Night love you. Night Castle." Kaylee said. Kate stood up and kissed her daughter's head "Night love you too." Kate

said. "Good night Kaylee." Castle said she slowly walked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. "I guess it's time go so you to can sleep." Castle said

getting up. "Yeah, I'm thinking about bringing Kaylee to work tomorrow I still have to tell Esposito and Ryan." Kate says. "Ok, See you tomorrow then." Castle

says. "See you tomorrow." Kate says. Castle pulls her in for a passionate kiss "Bye love you." Kate says. "Bye love you too." Castle says. Castle leaves and

Kate cleans the kitchen really quick and goes to take a shower. After Kate's shower she brushes her teeth and heads to bed. Since Kate's apartment was only

one bedroom Kaylee slept in Kate's room with her. Kate climbs in bed and Kaylee rolls over and snuggles close to her mother. "I love you baby girl." Kate says.

"I love you too mommy." Kaylee says. They lay there with each other and before to long they fall asleep. Kaylee safe and happy because she knew she was

finally home with her mom where she should be.


	12. I'm Right Here

Kate woke up around 8:30 and got dressed. After she got dressed she went to the kitchen to make Kaylee breakfast it was her favorite chocolate chip

pancakes. It was about 9:30 when Beckett saw her daughter walking through the living room. "Hey sleepy head, How you feeling?" Kate asks as her daughter

sits on the stool by the counter. "Ok, better then yesterday. Are those chocolate chip pancakes I smell?" Kaylee asks with a smile. "Of course. Here take this it

might make you feel a little better then you do now." Kate said handing her daughter her medicine and a glass of orange juice. "Thanks mom." Kaylee said.

"Are you up for a little trip today?" Kate says pouring syrup over some pancakes. "Where we going?" Kaylee asks. "I was thinking maybe to the precinct and

then to the morgue to see aunt Lanie." Kate says. "Yeah sure." Kaylee didn't mind going to the precinct last time she was there was when Montgomery was

alive and that was only because her mom forgot something and no one was around cause it was late. But Kaylee was still uncomfortable with the fact of the

car ride. Kate handed Kaylee her pancakes and grabbed her plate and sat across from her. Kate noticed Kaylee was a little quite this morning and she knew it

was probably the fact she had to get in the car again. "Kay, What's wrong?" Kate asks reaching over to touch her daughter's hand. "Nothing." Kaylee stated

looking at her mom who she could tell was worried. "Kaylee you can tell me." Kate said. "Mom really its nothing." Kaylee said. Kate wasn't buying her

daughter's "Nothing" attitude but she decided to leave her alone for right now. "Your Grandpa is bringing over your homework later tonight and some more of

your stuff." Kate says. "Mom do you think grandpa is going to be ok living by himself?" Kaylee asks. "I think it will give him an excuse to get out of the house

more and he knows always welcome here." Kate says. Kate finishes her breakfast a couple minutes after Kaylee does and gets up and walks into her room.

She gets a pair of jeans and blue long sleeve shirt out of her daughters bag. Kaylee had gone to the bathroom and was brushing her teeth when her mom

came in. "Is this good?" Kate asks. "Yeah that's fine, Did you grab a bra?" Kaylee asked. "No let me go grab one." Kate says. Kaylee sat on the toilet and did

the same routine of getting dressed she had the past two days. "Here you go honey." Kate said. "Thanks, Can you help me take my shirt off?" Kaylee asks.

Kate nods as Kaylee turns her back towards her. She pulls the shirt gently over her head and Kaylee grabs her bra and slides it on so her mom can fasten it.

Kaylee turns toward her mom so her mom can put the bandages over her stitches on her stomach. Kate then helps her daughter with her shirt and they walk

back into the bedroom where Kate grabs her purse and cell phone. Kaylee walks into the living room and grabs her phone off the coffee table she had left it

there when her mom was braiding her hair. "You ready to go." Kate asks sliding her jacket on and grabbing her keys. "Yeah." Kaylee says walking over to grab

her jacket. Kaylee slid on her jacket " Mom can you zip this please?" Kaylee asks. Kate nodded her head and walked over and zipped her daughters jacket.

"Thanks." Kaylee said with a smile. When they got outside Kaylee got a sudden chill the October air was quite nippy today. They got in the car and Kate helped

Kaylee buckle up. Kaylee was trying to do things with one hand but it was quite challenging for her and she wasn't succeeding at it as much as she hope to. As

soon as the car started to move Kaylee turned the radio up and closed eyes. Kate looked over at her daughter as she turned the radio down. "Honey your

never going to get over you fear if you don't live through it. You cant keep drowning it out. I'm right here nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." Kate

said. "Mom I don't want be scared but I don't know how not to be." Kaylee said. "Like I said I'm right here your safe with me and yes you should have been

safe with grandpa and he tried to keep you safe but it's called an accident for a reason." Kate said with a smile looking at her daughter every so often but still

focusing on the road. "Ok I can do this." Kaylee said with a smile. All of the sudden Kaylee heard a horn honking and started freaking out. "Baby calm down

your fine, I'm right here." Kate said. Kaylee managed to make it to the precinct without closing eyes again but she was still scared her mom could tell and

Kaylee could since a little fear in her mother too. Kate had no clue how she was going to tell her partners of all people she was most scared them. She was

most afraid of how they would feel because she lied to them more then anything else. "Mom are you ready to go in?" Kaylee asked. "Yeah." Kate said. "Mom its

ok I'm here everything will be fine." Kaylee said grabbing her mom's hand. "Ok lets go." Kate said taking a deep breath.


	13. New Uncles

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter I wrote it really fast. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Kate didn't say a word the whole elevator ride up. Kaylee found her mother's fear to be comforting because it was a side she barely ever saw. Kate was

holding tightly to Kaylee's left hand and staring at the elevator doors in front of her. "Mom" Kaylee said as Kate squeezed her daughter's hand tighter. "Mom!

Your hurting my hand." Kaylee says a little louder so Kate would snap out of it. "Sorry honey." Kate says leaning in to kiss Kaylee's forehead. Its ok I

understand your scared." Kaylee said with a reassuring smile. "Scared who said anything….." Kate said as the doors open. I change my mind lets go home."

Kate says pressing the button for the ground floor. "Mom no we are getting off of this elevator." Kaylee says grabbing her mom's hand and stepping off the

elevator. "Kaylee I'm not kidding lets go home." Kate says. "No mom you have to face your fears just like have to and plus they will understand not only

because they love you but also because I'm pretty great too." Kaylee says with a giggle. Kate knew what her daughter was saying was true but she couldn't

bring her self to do it. "Yo, Beckett good to see you where have you been the last couple of days?" Esposito asks with a smile. "I…Ummm…" Kate said looking at

her daughter and then back at Esposito. "You got this." Kaylee says looking at her mom. Kaylee was shocked to see her mom speechless. Her mom always had

something to say in every situation good or bad. "Where is Ryan?" Kate asked. "He's in the break room." Esposito says. "Oh by the way Javi this is Kaylee,

Kaylee this is Javier Esposito." Kate said. "Very nice to meet you Javier." Kaylee says with a smile as they walk towards the break room. "Nice to meet you to

Kaylee." Esposito says. They walk in the break room to find Ryan making his coffee. "Hey look who I found." Esposito says looking at Kate. "Beckett, Where

have you been?" Ryan asks. "I need to talk to you guys, Can you sit down please?" Kate asks. Beckett closes the door and they all sit around a table in the

break room. "Before we get started Ryan, this is Kaylee, and Kaylee this is Kevin Ryan." Kate says. "Nice to meet you Kaylee." Ryan says. "Nice to meet you

too." Kaylee says. Kate looks at Kaylee then at the boys who look completely clueless to what is going. Ryan looked at Kaylee and noticed similarities between

her and Kate underneath her injuries but he didn't think anything of it. "Ok I introduced you both to Kaylee and I want you to know she is the reason I've been

gone the past couple a days." Kate says. Kate was thinking about blurting it out but she decided to think a little bit before she did that to see if there was a

better solution she could come up with. "Is she part of a case." Esposito asks. "No, you see were related." Kate says building up to her point. Kaylee was

getting tired of it she just wish she would tell them but she knew it was hard for her mother. "Mom, just tell them." Kaylee said without even thinking. Kate

looked at her daughter in shock mostly because she couldn't believe her daughter had called her mom and basically told them herself. Ryan and Esposito

looked at each other in pure shock and then back at Kate. "Did she just call Beckett mom?" Ryan asks Esposito. "I think so." Esposito tells Ryan. "Beckett did

she just call you mom." Ryan asks. "Yeah. Guys she is my daughter." Beckett says with a guilty smile. Ryan and Esposito look at each other and start to laugh

"Good one Beckett." Esposito says. "Why aren't you laughing?" Ryan asks Beckett who now has a serious look on her face. "Why isn't she laughing Javi?" Ryan

asks now getting worried. "Guys I promise its not a joke." Kate says. Their laughing slowly dies down "Kate…. How?" Esposito says confused looking at the

teenager. "I had her when I was 16 and I have hidden her existence so I could protect her." Kate says. The boys sit in silence for awhile looking at Beckett and

then at Kaylee making the connections. "Why tell us now?" Ryan asks. "Because I felt like it was time for people to know. I told Gates because I had to get off

work because Kaylee was hurt in an accident. Lanie already knew she was with me a couple of years ago when I had to pick Kaylee up from school cause she

was sick. I told Castle…." Kate says as Esposito interrupts. "Wow you told Castle before you told us." Esposito said. "Only because he showed up at the

hospital and I was caught in my lies. I just hope you guys can forgive me and love her as much as you love me." Kate says. Ryan and Esposito look at each

other and then look back at Kate and her daughter just as Castle walks in the room. "Hey guys." Castle says. "Castle can you please take me to the ice cream

shop on the corner I could really use some right now." Kaylee asks innocently. "yeah sure Kaylee lets go." Castle says. After they leave Kate and the boys

finish their conversation. "Kate we understand, you made sacrifices to keep her safe." Ryan says with a smile. "Yeah and I'm sure if she's anything like her mom

we will love her." Esposito says smiling at Kate. "Wait does this mean we are uncles." Ryan asks with a smile. "If you want to be. Uncle Javi and Uncle Kevin."

Kate says with a giggle. They all stand up and Kate gives them both a hug. "What do you say to some ice cream?" Kate says with a smile.


	14. Happy Days

Kate and the boys left the precinct around 11:15 and walked to the ice cream shop to meet Kaylee and Castle. When they got there they ordered and went to

sit down. "Mom you can sit by me." Kaylee said. Kate sat next to her daughter and they all waited for there ice cream. "What did you get Kaylee?" Esposito

asked. "A strawberry milkshake." Kaylee said. "That's what your mom got to." Ryan said. "What can I say like mother like daughter right." Kate says with a

smile. They all got there ice cream and were eating when Ryan and Esposito got called back to the precinct. Kate whispered in Kaylee's ear. "Bye Uncle Javi, Bye

Uncle Kevin." She said with a smile. "Bye Kaylee." they both say as they walk out the door. "Castle, What are we doing for Halloween tomorrow?" Kaylee

asked. "It's a surprise for all of my girls." Castle says with a smile. "Well we love surprises right Kay?" Kate asks her daughter. "Yeah." Kaylee said. "I got an

idea why don't we get lunch and go see a movie." Castle says. "Sounds good to me. Kaylee what do you think." Kate says. "Sounds good to me, What are we

going to see?" Kaylee asks. "Why don't you pick?" Castle says. "Pitch perfect?" Kaylee asks. "Sure, Where do we want to go for lunch?" Castle asks. "Remy's

diner sounds good to me." Kate says. "Me too." Kaylee says. "Ok lets go." Castle says. They went to eat and after they were done they had a little time to kill

so they went back to Castle's loft before they went to the movie which started at 2:45. Kaylee had fallen asleep in the car on the way back to Castle's. Kate

could tell she's was trying her best to have a good day not showing any pain or how tired she was they let her sleep on the couch for about an hour and then

woke her up. "Baby you ready to go see the movie?" Kate asked gently shaking her daughter. "Yeah." Kaylee said sleepily. "Let's go my lovely ladies were

going to be late." Castle said. They got in the car and talked the whole ride there. Kate came to the conclusion Kaylee felt safe in the back seat because she

wasn't scared at all or at least not that Kate saw. They got to the movie theater and got popcorn and drinks and went to there seats there weren't very many

people in the theater so they got a good seats. The movie was over by 4:30 and they started to head back to Castle's but when they got there she noticed

Kaylee was asleep in the back seat. "I think I should take her home so she can rest up for tomorrow." Kate says looking at her exhausted daughter. "Yeah

your probably right. You guys are going to love your surprise." Castle says. "I think the thing Kaylee is most excited about is meeting Alexis." Kate says with a

smile. "Alexis too." Castle says. Kate gave him a kiss goodbye "I'll call you later." Kate says. "Ok, bye love you." Castle says. "Love you too." Kate says. Castle

gets out and waves goodbye as Kate pulls away. Kate pulls up to her apartment building and wakes Kaylee up. They go inside and Kaylee lays on the couch

and falls back asleep. Around 5:30 Kate's dad showed up with Kaylee's homework from that day and the day before. "Hey dad." Kate says quietly. "Hey Katie,

is she sleeping?" Jim asks. "Yeah, I was about to make dinner ad then wake her up you want to stay." Kate ask. "I'd love to Katie. What you cooking?" Jim

says. "Chicken Alfredo." Kate says. "That was your mother's favorite." Jim says with a smile. "Kaylee's and mine too." Kate says with a giggle. Kate walked in

the living room to check on Kaylee she had kicked her blanket off so she covered her back up and kissed her forehead. "Katie your such a good mom." Jim says.

"Thanks dad. Can I ask you something." Kate says walking back to the kitchen. "Anything Katie." Jim says. "When I told you I was pregnant how did you feel?"

Kate asked. Jim thought for a second "I was disappointed, upset, angry I wanted to kill the guy that got you pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you

when you told me I was just in shock. But I wouldn't trade that kid in there for anything in the world. I also knew you weren't going to be a bad mom you were

going to take care of your baby because you were a responsible kid back then and you made something out of your life and I'm so very proud of you and your

mother would feel the same way." Jim says reassuring his daughter that he loved her no matter what. "Thanks dad love you." Kate said. "Love you too Katie."

Jim says. It was about 6:15 when Kate woke Kaylee up. Kaylee gave her grandpa a hug. "Hey Kayleebug." Jim says kissing Kaylee's forehead. "Hey gramps."

Kaylee said. "Ready to eat it's your favorite." Kate says. "Yeah." Kaylee says. They sat and ate Jim was talking to Kaylee about the homework she was going to

have to make up and how she was liking living in the city with her mom and all the excitement. Jim left around 8 and Kaylee took a shower after he left. Kate

helped her in the shower and went to the living room and sat on the couch to call Castle. "Castle" She heard him say. "Hey you." Kate says. "Hey, what are you

guys doing?" Castle asks. "Kaylee is in the shower and when she's done I'm going to take one and then we are both going to bed for our big day tomorrow."

Kate says with a giggle. "I can't wait to see the girls together tomorrow. I feel like they think there sisters or something that have been separated for almost

16 years." Castle says. "Yeah I know what you mean my dad was over and that was all she could talk about." Kate says. "Mom!" Kaylee yells. "I got to go she

is calling for me. Bye love you , night." Kate says. "Always. Night." Castle says. They hung up and Kate went to help Kaylee get dressed. After Kaylee was

dressed Kate tucked her in bed and gave her a kiss. Kate took a quick shower and then put her pajamas's on and headed to bed. Kaylee was 16 but every

time her mom laid with her it made her feel safe and she had to snuggle up right next to her. They both were ready for there Halloween surprise the next day.


	15. Happy Halloween!

**Happy Halloween Everyone! I know its a little late but i've been a little busy lately. Sorry well here you go enjoy!**

* * *

"Happy Halloween, mom." Kaylee says walking in the kitchen to eat her breakfast. "Happy Halloween sweetie. Here take your medicine." Kate says handing

Kaylee a cup of milk and her pain pill, anti-inflammatory, and antibiotic. "Thanks. Mom can we get Halloween costumes?" Kaylee asks. "Castle told me not to

worry about it that he got us costumes." Kate says. "Should I be scared?" Kaylee asks with a giggle. "Yeah maybe a little." Kate says with a smile. "What are

we going to do until tonight mom?" Kaylee asks. "I don't know what do you want to do." Kate asks. "Well, I've got a lot of homework to do, will you help me?"

Kaylee asks. "Sure." Kate says. Kate walks towards her desk and cleans a space off so Kaylee and her could sit next to each other and work. Kaylee wrote with

her left hand while doing her math but otherwise she typed it with one hand. Kate was trying to teach Kaylee how to do the work from the notes the teacher

had sent. Kate hadn't been in high school in years but she got the concepts and the examples the teachers had written for her. Kaylee appreciated her

mother's help but every time she messed up she got frustrated. "Mom this is to hard." Kaylee complained. " Kaylee you can do this it's the last thing you have

to do." Kate says encouraging her daughter. "It's to hard." Kaylee says. "Hey look at me, I know it's hard and your frustrated but you can do it." Kate says.

Kate didn't know if Kaylee meant the math was hard or if it was the writing, math was never one of Kate's strong classes she was mostly the science geek and

Kaylee took after her in that area too. They finally finished and Kate checked Kaylee's answers. It was about noon they had been doing homework for about

two and a half hours. "Come on let's go make lunch." Kate says. They went to get lunch, Kate opened the fridge and pulled out Miracle whip, Lunch meat, and

cheese slices. Kaylee walked over to the cabinet and got the bread and some chips. They made sandwiches and ate chips. They talked about past Halloweens

they had spent together. "Let's see the only things I remember being for Halloween was a princess more then once and a witch one year." Kaylee says. "Yeah

princesses were very popular with you which I found strange because you were a major tomboy when you were little." Kate says with a giggle. "Yeah. I

remember all those scraps and bruises I had " Kaylee says with a smile. They finished eating and had a Halloween movie marathon some were scary but the

others were classics like Frankenstein and It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown. It was around four o'clock when they headed out. Kate could tell Kaylee was

feeling much better because she wasn't cringing in pain every time she laughed. When they got to Castle's they knocked and Castle answered. "Come in." He

says in a creepy Dracula voice. "Where's Alexis?" Kate asked while helping Kaylee take off her coat and then taking her's off. "She's upstairs hold on." Castle

says walking toward the stairs as Kate and her daughter go to sit on the couch. "Alexis! There here." Castle yells up the stairs. Soon after, the red head comes

running down the stairs. "Hi Kate." Alexis says hugging her. "Hi Alexis." Kate says. "You must be Kaylee." Alexis says looking around Kate. "Yeah that's me."

Kaylee says with a giggle. "Well it is really nice to meet you." Alexis says. "Likewise." Kaylee says smiling. Kate and Rick leave the girls to talk so they can go

get the costumes out of Castle's bedroom. "How long do you think we have before they come looking for us." Kate asks pulling Castle in for a deep kiss. "I

think they've got a lot to talk about so maybe 15 minutes." Castle says continuing the passionate kissing. "Good enough for me." Kate says walking to lock the

door. They stripped there clothes off and lunged at each other it had been awhile and Kate had been stressed so it helped. After they felt kind of guilty having

sex while there children where sitting in the living room. Kate slid her bra and underwear back on while Castle put his Boxers on that were on the other side of

the room. Kate walked over to him and gave him a kiss "Let's just put our costumes on real quick so they don't ask questions. What am I going to this surprise

as?" Kate asks. Castle walked over to his closet and pulled out four authentic costumes. "Your going to be Cat woman, Kaylee is going to be Batgirl, Alexis is

going as the female version of Robin, and I'm going to be Batman." He says like a giddy 5 year old. Kate shakes her head of course he had to pick the

superheroes. They put their costumes on and sat and talked for awhile. "Where are we even going anyways?" Kate asks. "Come on let's go sit in the living

room with the girls and give them there costumes. Then when there dressed I will tell you." Castle says with a devilish smirk. They went back out to the girls

who were discussing there favorite things and didn't even realize the adults where in the room. "Hey girls why don't you go put your costumes on." Castle says

handing them to the girls. "Come on Kay we will get dressed in my room and I'll help you." Alexis says. After they go upstairs Kate and Castle sit on the couch

and talk about how well there daughter's are getting along. "I think they are already best friends." Kate says with a giggle. "I think so too." Castle says with a

smile. The girls took about 20 minutes to get ready. They came down the stairs and walked over to where their parents where sitting. "You guys look

awesome." Castle says. Kate looks at the girls and then at Castle she wasn't surprised that the girls had costumes on that where not revealing at all but she

was surprised at the fact her costume wasn't revealing at all. She knew Castle way to well and having two teenagers in tow on Halloween wouldn't have ever

stopped him from getting her a sexy costume. She knew something was up. They left the loft at about five and head to there destination. When they got there

they where kind of confused. "Castle why are we at a hospital?" Kate asks looking at him puzzled. "You'll see." Castle says getting out of the car. Kate looks in

the back seat to see the girls confused too. "Are you guys coming?" Castle asks. They got out of the car and walked inside. Kaylee was kind of bummed they

were back at the hospital of all places but she had a feeling Castle had something up his sleeve. They got on the elevator and castle pressed the button for the

3rd floor. Kate knew what was going on now, well kind of, the 3rd floor was pediatrics and she figured Castle took them there to cheer the kids up on

Halloween. They got off the elevator and the hall was decorated with pumpkins and skeletons. Little kids where in the hall walking around in there costumes.

They walked up to a little girl she was about 7 and dressed as wonder woman. "Hey Carly." Castle says. "Hi mister Castle." Carly says with a smile. "Listen I

got some people I want you to meet." Castle says grabbing her left hand and walking towards the girls. "Carly this is Alexis, Kaylee, and Kate." Castle says

pointing to each of them. Kaylee noticed that the little girl had no right arm and she was bald. "Very nice to meet you all." Carly said. "Nice to meet you too."

Kate says smiling at the little girl. "Kaylee what happened to your arm?" Carly asks with a smile. "I was in a car accident. Do you mind me asking what

happened to yours." Kaylee says. "Not at all I have Sarcoma and I had to have it amputated." Carly says. Kaylee thought for a 7 year old she really knew her

stuff. "Oh when did that happen?" Kaylee asked trying to be compassionate. "Last week, but I have had the cancer for awhile and have to be in the hospital

because I have to have chemo because it spread." Carly said. "Well I think you a very brave little girl and your costume fits you well." Alexis chimes. "Thank you

Alexis." Carly said with a smile. "Carly." a voice calls. "Coming Miss. Carter. I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later." Carly said skipping towards her care taker.

"Dad where's her parents." Alexis asks. "Carly was put in the system as a baby. I come to the hospital once a month to see the children and read to them I met

Carly about 6months ago." Castle says. "She doesn't have any family." Kaylee says clearly upset. "No, Kay she doesn't I visit her a lot because of that." Castle

says. They spent the rest of the night meeting more children but Carly stuck in Kaylee's mind. They had a party for the children around 6:30. They played games

and ate food that the nurses had prepared. Kaylee and Alexis stayed close to Carly during the party. "Thank you Castle Kaylee really is enjoying her self." Kate

said. "I did this for her I saw how the accident was effecting her and I wanted her to see that it might bee bad for a little while but these kids don't know if

there ever going to get better." Castle says putting his arm around Kate's shoulder's. They watched the girl's interact with each other for while and then they

went over to them and played Halloween games. The party was over by 7:45 and they stayed and helped Carly get in to bed Alexis read her a book and she

fell asleep around the 3 page. It was a little after 8 when they got to the car. "Thanks I needed that Castle." Kaylee says. "Me too." Alexis said. "you girls are

very welcome. Hey I got an idea why don't we have a slumber party tonight Alexis doesn't have to be back to campus until Monday." Castle says. "Sounds

good to me, wat about you girls?" Kate asks. "Do you even have to ask." Alexis says with a giggle. "Ok its settled, scary movies, hot chocolate, and smores."

They went to Kate's apartment and Kate ran in and grabbed clothes for her and Kaylee. On the way back to Castle's they stopped and got movies and junk

food. They got home around 9:30 and put on there pajamas and made smores, popcorn, and hot chocolate. They made a buffet of junk on the coffee table and

put in Halloween with Michael Myers. Kate and Rick sat in between the two girls Kaylee was cuddled up next Kate and Alexis was next to Castle. They had

eaten enough smores and drank enough hot chocolate to last a life time. They had only gotten through two movies and they had just started the third when

the girls fell asleep on them. Kate and Rick attempted to watch the third but ended up falling asleep also.


	16. Shop Till You Drop!

The next morning Castle woke up to his mother taking pictures of them laying there together. "Mother. What are you doing?" Castle asks. "I just thought I'd

capture the moment. It looks pretty cute from where I'm standing." Martha says. Castle looks at Kate and the girls and he smiles. He gets up slowly to be sure

he doesn't wake them. He walks to the kitchen with his mother he opens the cabinet to see what he is going to make for breakfast. "So I take the girl snuggled

up next Kate is her daughter." Martha says. "Yeah that's Kaylee. Mother she's a great kid." Castle says. "Well I'm sure after all she is Kate's daughter." Martha

says with a smile. Kate comes walking in the kitchen with a yawn. "Good morning, Martha I thought you were in the Hampton's till tomorrow." Kate says

walking towards Castle. "Yeah I decided to come back early so I could spend time with Alexis." Martha says. "Well it's good to see you." Kate says. "Richard

told me about your daughter. She's beautiful Kate." Martha says walking towards Kate to hug her. "Thank you Martha." Kate says. "Mom." a sleepy voice says.

"Hey baby." Kate says. Kaylee starts to walk towards her mother she was a little curious of who the women was. "Kaylee this is my mother, Martha." Castle

says. "It's very nice to meet you." Kaylee says wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. "Very nice to meet you too." Martha says smiling back. Alexis

come walking in the kitchen "Hey Grams what are you doing back so soon?" Alexis asks. "I came home early to spend time with you. Do you want to go

shopping later?" Martha asks Alexis. "Yes. Can Kaylee come too?" Alexis asks. "I don't see why not. Is that ok with you Kaylee." Martha says. "Can I Mom

please." Kaylee pleads. "I don't see why not." Kate says looking at the girls and Martha. Castle and Kate where thinking the exact same thing at this point they

get alone time which was fine with them. "What time are we leaving?" Alexis asks. "As soon as you girls get ready." Martha says. "Come on Kay let's go get

dressed. By the way dad can we barrow the card. " Alexis says excited. "Yeah but remember girls there is a budget." Castle says feeling his pocket suddenly

get lighter. They girls go up stairs to get ready and the adults talk. "Well you guys have a good time we'll shop till we drop so you guys can have the day to

yourselves." Martha says. "Thank you Martha for taking her along and I'm sure Alexis is excited to they have been inseparable since they met last night." Kate

says with a giggle. The girls come down the stairs and Kate hands Kaylee a cup of water and her medicine. "Let's go Grams!" Alexis yells grabbing Kaylee's

hand and heading towards the door like an eager 5 year old. "Guess that's my queue." she says walking towards the door. "Remember there is a budget!"

Castle yelled to the girls just as the door shut. "I think Kaylee and Alexis will obey the budget Castle. But I really wish you would have let me give her money."

Kate says putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's not them I'm worried about and no it's the least I could do." Castle says wrapping his hands around Kate's

waist. "Castle you all ready bought her an iPhone that's good enough I promise." Kate said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Fine it's her birthday present

for next year then." Castle says leaning in to kiss her soft lips. Kate grabs his hand and leads him to the bedroom. In the mean time the girls were shopping all

over the place. The girls got what they wanted and where now on a mission to find Kate a birthday present. They walked in to Zale's and picked out a necklace

they both loved. It was a heart that said mom on the outer edge and little places for birthstones on the other. Kaylee and Alexis decided to put Martha's,

Castle's, Jim's, and their birth stones as well in the places. "You can pick it up on the 16th." the saleswomen says. Kaylee looked at Alexis "That's perfect." the

girls say in unison. They leave and continue there shopping for the day. It was about 4 o'clock when Alexis, Kaylee, and Martha where tired of shopping and

some how there full day of shopping stayed under budget. They had one last thing to do before they went home they went to a restaurant called Eleven

Madison Park and made reservations for the 17th of November at 7 p.m. "Lexis are you sure you can be there?" Kaylee asks. "Kaylee of course I'll be there."

Alexis says reassuring her younger friend. Martha was shocked at all the similarities between the two girls if she didn't know any better she would think they

were sister's not only because they got along so well but because there personalities where alike along with some similar features as well like there smiles.

She also noticed her blue eyes looked exactly like Castle's and she had his ear's. She figured it was her mind playing tricks it was impossible for this teenage

girl to be his daughter. Right? She thought. "Ready to go Grams?" Alexis asks pulling he out of her deep thoughts. "Yeah come on girls." Martha says motioning

the girls toward the door. As Kaylee climbs in the car she pulls out her phone and texts her mom. Kate and Castle are laying in bed cuddled up talking when

she hears her phone go off. "On our way home be there in about 30 minutes." Kate reads. "Kaylee says there on there way back." Kate says rolling over to

kiss him. "I don't want to get up." Castle says wrapping his arms around Kate's naked body. "Come on we have to shower and get dressed." Kate says getting

out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Castle follows and they take a quick shower together. They got out and dressed by the time the girls arrived at the

building. Kate and Castle popped in a movie quick and were sitting on the couch watching it when the girls walked in each of them carrying about five bags. "Oh

god am I bankrupt?" Castle asks sarcastically. "Ha very funny no we stayed under budget." Alexis says looking at her two shopping companions. Kate sat up

and looked at the girls as Martha walks towards the stairs to go to her room. "I'll be down in a minute." Martha says. walking up the stairs. "Show me what you

got girls." Kate says. The girls each go to one side of the coffee table and lay there bags down Kaylee had one get stuck to her cast but got it off. They girls

pulled out jackets, scarf's, shoes, yoga pants, t-shirts, jeans, and of course on of Kate's favorites sweat pants. "You got all that under budget?" Castle asks

astonished. The girls nod with great pride in them self's. "Why don't you two take those bags upstairs and come back down and watch this movie with us and

then we will get dinner. What do you guys want?" Castle asks. The girls look at each other for a brief moment and in unison say "Chinese." Kate giggles

thinking you don't have to ask them twice. The girls upstairs. "Our girl's are something huh?" Castle says. Kate smiled at the fact he said our girls she loved the

fact of being a family and Kaylee having a dad. "Yeah there something." Kate says. They all east dinner around 6 and talk about all the fun things there going

to do on Alexis's Fall break coming up. Kate decides it's time to leave around 8 because the next day she had to go to work and she was kind of tired from all

the late nights she'd been pulling lately. Alexis says good bye to Kate and then Kaylee. "Hold on I want a picture of Alexis and Kaylee." Castle says. He had

some from Halloween but wanted one out of costume. They got together and took the photo and then Kate and Kaylee left. When they got home they got

ready for bed and put Kaylee's new stuff away. They climbed in bed and fell asleep quickly.


	17. You Have Me

The next morning Kaylee woke up and walked to the kitchen to found a note on the counter and a medicine cup with her pills on top of it.

"Kaylee your breakfast is in the microwave. Take your medicine. I put money in your wallet so you could get a cab to come have lunch with me

and if I'm not home by dinner there is money in your wallet for that. See you soon. Love mom." Kate says in her note her daughter. Kaylee ate

breakfast and had some time to kill before she had to go to the precinct. She grabbed her cell phone and called a cab. She grabbed her purse

and house key, she grabbed her jacket and put it on as she walked out the door. She locked the door and headed for the exit. Her cab was

waiting for her when she got downstairs she climbed in and said 1000 North Village Avenue Please." Kaylee said. "You got it kid." the driver

said. Kaylee smiled he seemed like he was a nice guy and he also reminded her of her grandfather with his grey hair and build. "What's your

name?" Kaylee asks. "Frank, yours." he asks. "Kaylee." She says. "That's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl." Frank says. "thank you."

Kaylee says with a smile. "Now tell me what's a pretty girl like you wanting to go to the hospital for?" he says. "I'm visiting a friend." Kaylee

says as the pull up to the entrance. "Do you need me to wait for you?" Frank asks. "I don't want to keep you from your job." Kaylee said. "Well

here when you get done call this number and I'll come get you, ok." he says handing her his number. "Ok thank you bye." Kaylee says taking

the number. Kaylee walks in and goes straight for the elevator and presses the 3rd floor button. The elevator stops and she gets off and

heads towards Carly's room where she find's Carly laying in bed watching cartoon. "Hey you, are you up too visitors today." Kaylee says to the

surprised 7 year old. "Kaylee what are you doing here?" Carly asks with the biggest smile she's ever seen. "I figured you would want some

company." Kaylee said walking over to her bedside to give her a hug. "Thank you for coming." Carly says. "What do you say to going to the

play room?" Kaylee asks with a smile. Carly sat up grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. She climbed out of bed and grabbed Kaylee's

hand. When they got to the play room it was empty. Kaylee figured it was because it was only 10 a.m. but Carly said it never was busy on

Friday's. "Ok Carly what do you want to do?" Kaylee asks. Carly runs over to a stack of board games and picks one out. She walks back over

too Kaylee "Can we play this?" Carly asks. Kaylee looks at the board game it was Clue. "Of course, this is my mommy and I's favorite game."

Kaylee said with a smile. "Mine too." Carly said. They played about three rounds Kaylee let Carly win every time. It was about 10:45 and

Kaylee sat with Carly at a table and they where coloring. "Kaylee, your mommy seems really nice." Carly says. "She is really nice she would be

here but she has work." Kaylee says. "Your daddy is nice too I love he comes and reads too me." Carly says. Kaylee didn't know what to say

she had thought of Castle as a father figure lately but didn't realize how much she wished he was her dad at that moment. "Yeah he's pretty

great too." Kaylee says. " I wish I had a mommy and daddy like them." Carly says starting to tear up. "Hey Carly don't cry. You do have a

mommy and daddy who love you they just don't know that you're here for them yet. Someone will love you like my parents love me soon I

promise you that. But right now you have to focus on getting better and my family and I are going to fill in that position until, ok, your not

alone you have us." Kaylee says wrapping her in a hug. For a 7 year old she was tiny but she was definitely a fighter and Kaylee could tell.

Kaylee sat there just comforting Carly for about half an hour. "How about we go back to you room and you can rest for awhile." Kaylee says as

she grabs Carly's small hand. They walked back to her room and she climbed in bed. "Ok I have to go home, but I promise I'll come see you

every day." Kaylee says giving her a goodbye hug. Kaylee loved that little girl already she felt a bond with her and she wanted so badly to be

her big sister. Kaylee left the room and dialed the number frank had given her. "Hey Frank it's Kaylee can you come get me please?" Kaylee

asks. "Sure thing on my way." Frank says. Kaylee waited at the entrance for about 5 minutes when Frank pulled up she got inside and buckled

up. "Where to now." Frank asks. Kaylee looked at her watch and saw it was about 11:45. "The 12th precinct please." Kaylee says. "First the

hospital now a police station." Frank says with a giggle. "Yeah my mom works there." Kaylee says with a smile. "Well it sounds like you have a

crazy life." Frank says. "It is at times but I don't mind." Kaylee says. They talk some more and joke around. As Frank pulls in front of the

precinct Kaylee pulls out money and pays him. "Thank you and if I ever need a ride again I know who to call." Kaylee says. Kaylee walks in and

gets on the elevator and when it stops she gets off and walks into the squad room. "Hey mom, Castle, Uncle Javi, Uncle Kev what are guys

doing?" Kaylee asks. "Nothing just waiting for you. Where have you been?" Kate asks. "Relax mom I'm only 15 minutes late there was traffic."

Kaylee says. "Ok how about we get hamburger's for lunch because I have had enough Chinese food lately to last a life time." Kate says. They

all nod in agreement. They ate lunch and talked. "Oh, by the way I saw Carly today." Kaylee says. "You went to see Carly. How is she?" Kate

asks. "She's good. We played Clue and talked about life." Kaylee says. "Whose Carly?" Esposito asks. "She's a friend who has cancer uncle

Javi." Kaylee says. "Oh well tell your friend to get well soon." Esposito said. They continued there conversation then Kate got a call from Lanie.

"Lanie has something for us. Come on Kay lets go see your aunt." Kate says. Kate, Castle, and Kaylee get on the elevator and head on there

way to see Lanie.


	18. Tears

**I think i went with a bit of a cheesy angle for this chapter so tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

About a week had past and every morning it was the same thing Kaylee would wake up to find a note from her mom, eat breakfast, take her

medicine, get dressed, call Frank to give her a ride to the hospital, and sit with Carly till she went to have lunch with her mother. But on this

particular morning things were different Kaylee woke up to find her mom making breakfast and she knew today was the day she had to go

back to the doctor to have her stitches removed. She slowly walked over to the counter and laid her head down on it. "Hey sleepy head." Kate

said. "Mommy I don't feel good." Kaylee said in an innocent tone. Kate walked over to where her daughter was and put her hand on her

forehead. "You don't feel warm, what doesn't feel good honey?" Kate asks. "My head." Kaylee says. Kate handed Kaylee her medicine and

went to get the orange juice. "Here take those and drink this it might make you feel better, we have to leave for the doctor in about 45

minutes so you have to eat and get dressed and then we will come home and rest afterwards." Kate says looking at her watch and then at

her daughter. "Ok" Kaylee says as she puts the pills in her mouth and takes a drink. Kaylee and Kate ate breakfast and got dressed and then

they were on there way. They waited in the waiting room for about 20 minutes before they got called back and then they waited another 10

minutes for the doctor. "Hello Kaylee, How are you feeling today." Dr. Stevens says shaking her hand and then Kate's. Kate was standing right

by Kaylee's side brushing her hair behind her ear. "She isn't feeling good today she doesn't have a fever but she says her head hurts." Kate

says. "Ahhh gottcha ya, well let's get those stitches out so you can go home what do you say." he said. Kaylee slowly nodded her head and

laid back on the examine table. He removed the stitches from her face and then her side. "You're good to go." Dr. Stevens says with a smile.

Kaylee and Kate slowly walked out with the doctor behind them. "I will call you about scheduling another surgery for her arm in a couple

weeks." Dr. Stevens says. Kate nodded and they leave. They got home around 11:15 and Kaylee changed back into her pajama's and laid in

bed. Kate snuggles up to her and they lay there until the both fall asleep. It was about 12:30 in the afternoon when Castle called. Beckett

quickly answered and ran out of the room to be sure not to wake her daughter. "Beckett." She says. "Hey what are you two doing on your day

off." Castle says. "Nothing she's not feeling good, we went to the doctor and came home and she went right back to bed, what are you

doing?" Kate asks. "I'm going to see Carly in a little bit and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go but since she isn't feeling good, I'll go

see Carly and then bring you and Kaylee a strawberry milkshake." Castle says. "She'll love that and so will I." Kate says with a giggle. "Well

I'm going to grab something for lunch and then I have to get ready to go see Carly so I should be over around 2ish." Castle says. "Ok bye

Love you." Kate says. "Love you too bye." Castle says. Kate hangs up and walks over to the couch to sit. She turns the TV on to catch the tail

end of the news at noon. After it was over she got up and walked over to the kitchen sink to do up the dishes. While she was doing the

dishes she couldn't help but think I never did dishes before I was a full time working mom because I always just ordered out, but I wouldn't

change it for the world I love her being with me. Kate finished the dishes around 1 and then started a load of laundry just as she was about to

start Kaylee comes walking into the small laundry room. "Hey, you feeling better." Kate asks walking over to hug her daughter. "Yes much

better." Kaylee says. Just as Kate was getting ready to say something her phone rang. "Hey Castle Kaylee is feeling better." Kate said with a

smile. "Good, but Carly isn't can you guys come down here they don't think she is going to make it." Castle says. "Yeah were on our way."

Kate says with a look of worry across her face. Kate hangs up and looks at Kaylee who can tell some things wrong. "Mom what is it?" Kaylee

asks. "Baby it's Carly she isn't doing to good we have to get the hospital." Kate says. Kaylee doesn't say anything she just walks over to the

door slides he boots on and then her coat and her mom does the same. They get in the car and get to the hospital as quickly as they can.

They get on the elevator and when they reach the third floor they find Castle standing in front of Carly's room. Kaylee walks up to him and

gives him a hug. "Please tell me she's going to be ok." Kaylee says trying to hold back the tears. "Honey they don't know." Castle says

hugging her a little tighter. Castle had realized that Carly not only meant a lot to him but to his girlfriend and her daughter. "She can't die

dad…" Kaylee says as she pauses she cant believe she just said that she hadn't known him for very long but he was the closest thing she's

every had to a dad and it felt right. Kate was surprised because she liked the fact of Castle being a father for Kaylee and she didn't think

Castle would have minded it either. "I know baby we all love her very much." Castle says. "No you don't know, she can't die because she

hasn't gotten her wish yet." Kaylee says tears streaming down her face. "Kaylee what was her wish?" Kate asks wiping the tears from her

daughter's cheek. "She want's a real family. She told me that she wanted a mommy and daddy like mine and I promised her she'd get one

someday so she can't die not now." Kate hugs her daughter and looks at Castle. "Why don't we give her one then." Castle says. Kate looks at

him and smiles because that's exactly what she was thinking. "Really, you would adopt her." Kaylee says looking at Castle like he was a

superhero. "Well I was hoping we would all adopt her that way she can have a mommy, a daddy, and two sisters." Castle says. "I think that's

a great idea." Kaylee looks at her mom in shock and they go to find Carly's case worker. "Miss Carter." Castle says. "Hello Mister Castle." She

says. "We would like to adopt Carly." Castle says. "Mister Castle I don't think I can allow that because of the circumstances." Miss Carter says.

"What circumstances all she wants is a family and I know her she's a fighter she will pull through this and she will have a family to go home

too isn't that what you want for the kids in the system for them to have a loving family." Kaylee says tears rolling down her face. "Kaylee why

don't you go sit with Carly." Kate says. Kaylee nods her head and walks into Carly's room. "The truth is the doctor's don't think she's going to

last the night ad that is why I cat allow it because if there is some miracle she does pull through I cant have you guys pulling out of the

adoption. "Do you think the only reason we want to adopt her is because some doctor's think she's dying, miracles happen every day I want

to be this little girls mom and I know for a fact Castle wants to be her father so please let us adopt her so she has a family to go home to

when she's better." Kate says tears rolling down her face. "Let me call the head of the department and she what I can do." Miss Carter says.

As she walks away Alexis comes running up "Is she ok?" Alexis asks. "She's not doing to good Lex. But I want you to know we are trying to

adopt her." Castle says. Alexis thinks for a while "That's awesome I get 2 little sister in less then a month and I'm happy with that and yes

Kaylee is my little sister too. I'll explain how later but can I go sit with my sister's." Alexis says. "Yeah go ahead." Castle says. Kate hugs Castle

tightly when Alexis is out of sight. She starts to cry "Castle what if we lose her, I can't handle losing her I love her and the girls love her." Kate

says. "She will be fine she is a part of our family now no matter if they let us adopt her or not she is one of us she is strong. Now let's go be

with our daughter's." Castle says with a smile.


	19. New Addition

**Here you go! Enjoy! Also tell me do you like double space better then normal spacing or the other way around because i have changed it three times because i have had complaints.**

* * *

Carly was slowly slipping a way and Kaylee could tell she was tired of holding on. Kaylee got up and walked over to her bedside and leaned down to kiss her

forehead like her mother did to her. "Hey listen to me you have to live because you finally have that family you were wishing for and you have to come home

with us." Kaylee whispered into Carly's ear. Kaylee walked back over to her chair that was next to the one Alexis was sitting in. Kate and Castle were watching

the girls and how gentle and compassionate they were towards Carly after only 2 weeks but Kate new how they felt because she felt the same way. Carly's

Case worker came to the door with a man who was dressed in a nice suit and had a brown leather briefcase. "Mr. Castle a word please." Miss Carter said.

Castle told the girls to stay in the room with Carly and he grabbed Kate's hand to lead her into the hallway. "This is Judge Correns." Miss Carter says. Castle

and Beckett shook his hand and continued the conversation. "My boss gave me the ok to let you adopt her. I told him how much you loved her and your girls

loved her and he was sold but there are some questions we have to ask you. Also under the circumstances we put a rush on adoption so if by some god awful

chance she does go she has a family and she knows she is loved." Miss Carter says. "Ask away as long as it means we get our daughter." Castle says. "Mr.

and Mrs. Castle…." Judge Correns starts to says but Castle stops him. "Judge sorry, but we are not married. This is Katherine Beckett." Castle says. "That's ok

a lot of couples who adopt aren't married now a days, we can work that out later but right now I need to know where she would be living." the judge asks. Kate

and Castle look at each other they hadn't thought about it they were to absorbed in hoping Carly would pull through they didn't know. "Castle's is where she

would live and she will have two sister who are sitting with her right now to love her just like we do Kate says." Kate said. "What are you intentions if she

doesn't pull through or has to have long term care?" the judge asks. "I have the money for her medical expenses but she is going to pull through I know her

she's a fighter and if you wouldn't mind coming in to meet our daughter's then make your decision." Castle says. Castle walks with Kate and the judge into the

Carly's room. The judge see two teenage girls crying over the seven year old. "Alexis, Kaylee this is Judge Correns." Castle says. "Nice to meet you. Are you

going to let my family adopt her?" Alexis asks. The judge thinks for a little bit as Kate walks over to Carly and brushes her bangs off her forehead like she does

to Kaylee the judge had made a decision and he felt that it was right seeing how much they loved. "Mommy." a small weak voice said. "Hey Carly, Yeah I'm

mommy." Kate says as tears roll down her face. In that instant the judge knew Carly had the perfect family. "I'm granting permanent custody of Evelyn

Carly…What's her last name going to be?" the judge asks. Kate pulls Castle to the side and they discuss it and finally come to a decision. "Beckett- Castle."

Kate says with a smile. "I grant permanent custody of Evelyn Carly Beckett-Castle to Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle. Congratulations." The judge says.

Kate kisses Castle and looks at the girls she couldn't be more happy. They sign some papers and the judge and Miss Carter leave the new family to be. That

night the nurses had brought some cots into Carly's room so they could stay with her. Kaylee and Alexis stayed up as long as they could before Castle made

them lay down. They fell asleep with in 5 minutes of laying down Castle and Beckett laid in bed with Carly one on each side of the small girl. "We adopted a

kid." Kate says smiling up at Castle and then kissing the top of Carly's head. "Yeah and we didn't even know she went by her middle name." Castle says with a

giggle. "Thank you." Kate said. "For what?" Castle asks. "Not freaking out when Kaylee called you dad and for giving me a complete family." Kate said. "I think

of her as my daughter just like you think of Alexis in that way and our family is perfect." Castle says with a smile. Around 2:30 a.m. the nurse came in to check

on Carly and found Castle and Kate asleep with there young daughter snuggled in between them. At about 5 a.m. Kaylee got up and went to the bathroom

and she laid back down to go to sleep but she couldn't fall back asleep. She walked over and tapped her mother on the shoulder "Mom, I'm going to get

something to eat." Kaylee says. "Hold on and I'll go with you." Kate says slowly getting out of bed and checking her watch. Kate leans over too Castle "Hey I'm

taking Kaylee to get breakfast she can't sleep anymore. Be right back." Kate whispers. "Coffee please." Castle says as he wraps his arm around Carly. Kate

nods her head and follows her daughter down to the cafeteria. Kate gets coffee for her self and Castle while Kaylee walks over to a rack of cups and gets

orange juice out of the minute maid machine. "What are you having for breakfast?" Kate asks. "I'll get a muffin." Kaylee says. Kaylee and Kate paid for there

breakfast and sat at a table close to the door. Kaylee had grabbed her medicine before they left and she took it and ate her muffin. Kate stared at her

daughter intently Kaylee knew that the only time she did that was when she had to ask her an important question. "Mom, What's up?" Kaylee says. "It was

something you said yesterday." Kate said. Kaylee knew exactly what it was but she also knew that her mom didn't mind it she was just wondering why she

had said it. "Mom I called him dad in the heat of the moment and but I want you to know I do think of him as my dad. I mean he is the first guy that you have

dated that I've met and he does things a dad does for the kids." Kaylee said with a smile. No matter what it was Kaylee was always honest with Kate she kind

of thought there was no use in lying any way because her mother was a detective after all. Kaylee finished eating and they slowly walked back to Carly's room

with Castle's coffee. When they get to the room Kaylee lays back on the cot and Kate plants a kiss on Kaylee's forehead. Kaylee fell back asleep and Kate

walked over to Castle' who was sitting in a chair next to Carly's bed now and handed him his coffee. "How you doing?" Kate asks. "I'm holding in there and

you?" Castle asks. "Me too." Kate says sitting on Castle's lap. They sat and watched all three girls sleep for awhile and around 6:30 the doctor came in. "Hello

I'm Carly's doctor. My nurses told me you adopted her last night." the older man says. "Yeah, we're her parents. Could you tell us what's wrong?"

Castle says as Kate wraps her arms around his waist. "Well she got an infection and the antibiotics we were giving her were not working so we switched her

to a stronger form and dosage. Her vitals have Improved a great deal and right now she is out of the woods also her chemo is working and she is doing good

besides that scare. When she wakes up please come and get me I want to check up on her personally." the doctor says quietly. "Thank you." Kate says. "Don't

thank me thank your little girl there she is a miracle." the doctor says leaving. Kate hugged Castle tightly she was so relieved that there little girl was not going

to die.


	20. Welcome Home!

A couple days had past and Carly was doing great. The doctor had decided she could go home with her new family and Kate, Castle and the girls where

ecstatic. Castle left the hospital to get some things done before they brought Carly home. He went to the store and bought booster seat because Carly legally

still had to be in one he also picked up hyper allergenic cleaning supplies. After he finished shopping he went back to the hospital to pick up Alexis and Kaylee

so they could help him sanitize the house. When they were all finished Castle left the girls decorating Carly's half of the bedroom the other half she would

share with Kaylee when they stayed. Once the girls finished decorating they started to discuss Kate's birthday present " Lex we need to add Carly's birthstone

to the necklace." Kaylee said. "Well It's only 2:30 so I can run and have them add her birthstone and pickup dinner on the way home but we will wait to see

what everyone wants when they get home." Alexis says with a smile. " we should add one last decoration Lex." Kaylee says with a grin. "And what would that

be?" Alexis asks with a giggle. "A welcome home banner." Kaylee suggests. "Of course my dad has a collection of poster board , glitter, and yarn from all the

projects i had in high school. So we can cut out letters and string them together." Alexis says. "Perfect lets get started." Kaylee says.

In the mean time Kate had some much needed time to spend with Carly while the girls and Castle where getting things ready for her to come home. Kate was

packing up Carly's stuff while she watched the little mermaid for the 15th time both of them sing along to Kiss The Girl. "Mommy is it almost time to go home?"

Carly asks. "Well whenever your daddy gets here to help me pack the rest of your stuff and get it to the car we leave I promise." Kate said smiling at her

daughter. "Ok." Carly says walking over to hug her new mom. "What's this for?" Kate asks with a giggle. "For taking care of me and giving me a family." Carly

says. "Carly why do you go by your middle name?" Kate asked. "Because one of my nice foster families had a son and he couldn't say Evelyn but he could say

Carly and it stuck because I stayed with them for about 4 years and then we found out I was sick and they gave me back. Your not give me back are you?"

Carly asks. "No baby never. You don't have to worry about that because love you and you are ours for the rest of your life which is going to be a long time."

Kate says picking the seven year old up to kiss her cheek. Kate looks over at the door way to see Castle. "Hey look who's here." Kate says walking towards

Castle. "Daddy where have you been I'm ready to go home." Carly says reaching for Castle. Castle takes Carly from Kate "I was with your sisters getting

everything ready for you." He says. "Well can we go home now?" Carly eagerly asks. "It depends is your mom ready to go?" Castle asks looking at Kate.

"Almost I just need to grab her movie and put it in the bag and we can go?" Kate says folding the last couple shirts. "I'll grab it, where is the case?" Castle

asks. "On the dinner tray, right there." Kate says pointing. Castle sits Carly on the bed and grabs the case and walks over to the DVD player. He grabs the

movie and heads over to Kate. He leans in and kisses her. "Hi." Castle says with a smile. "Hello to you too." Kate says with a giggle. Kate knew he was happy

and she was too it felt like her life was finally perfect. She grabs the movie from Castle and puts it in the bag "ok we are ready to go." Kate says zipping the

bag. Castle grabbed two of the five bags Carly had and then went and picked Carly up "You ready to go home munchkin?" Castle asks. Carly nods her head

excitedly as Kate picks up the other 3 bags.

They get home around 4 in the afternoon and find the girls standing in the living room under a welcome home banner they had made.

"Welcome home Carly." Alexis and Kaylee say in unison. "Kay, Lexi thank you." Carly says with a smile from ear to ear. "Come on you have to see her room."

Kaylee says grabbing her mother's hand. Castle followed Kate and the girls up the stairs with Carly in tow. They walk to the end of the hall way to what use to

be the guest room. Kaylee opens the door and they all walk in on one side of the room there is a full size bed with blue zebra stripped bedding and on the

other side the twin size bed with the pink princess bedding and brand new toys in the toy box that had Carly's name painted on the top.

"When I stay I have my own bed and Alexis is right across the hall and Martha..." Kaylee starts to say but is interrupted by Castle. "Oh crap I haven't told my

mother we adopted Carly yet." Castle says in panic. The girls all stared at Castle in disbelief which was followed by an awkward silence. "Daddy can I play with

my toys?" Carly asks. "I think that's a great idea you and your sisters play while I talk to mommy and we can get dinner started..." Castle says as Alexis

interrupts. "Dad I ordered dinner I was going to just pick it up because I have an errand to run." Alexis says. "Ok. Thank you Alexis." Castle says. Alexis leaves

to go update the necklace and pick up dinner.

Kate and Castle leave Kaylee and Carly to play so they can discuss how they are going too tell there parents. "I can't believe we forgot to tell our parents we

adopted her." Kate says nervously twisting her hair. "I guess we just got really busy with getting everything ready for her to come home." Castle says. "We'll

we can always tell them on thanksgiving when we are all together." Kate suggests. "That's actually perfect because mother isn't going to be home until

thanksgiving day. We can just tell them then." Castle says with a smile and grabbed her hand to go back upstairs.

When they walked into the room Kaylee and Carly were sitting on the floor setting up the game of clue. "Mommy, daddy will you play with us." Carly asks

looking up at them. "Of course this is my favorite game." Kate says sitting down and pulling Carly into her lap. Castle sits next to Kaylee and wraps his arm

around her shoulder and kisses her on her fore head. Kate smiles at the sight of there little family but she was picturing Alexis there with them and that made it

feel even more complete. Alexis got home around 5 with Italian food. When she got home she came into find the living room empty and she could hear laughing

coming from upstairs. She put the food on the counter and headed upstairs where she found her two little sisters, Kate, and her dad. "Sissy come play with

us." Carly said. Alexis smiled at the 7 year old who was sitting on the floor close to Kate. "Food is down stairs. Come on Carls we need to eat." Alexis says

walking over to take her hand.

They all went down stairs for dinner Carly helped Kate and Kaylee set the table. After everything was set they sat down and enjoyed there first family dinner.

They talked and got to know Carly a little more then what they had known. They came to find out that she was exactly like Kaylee same personality and humor

she fit perfect in their dysfunctional little family.

Alexis pulled Kaylee aside after dinner while she was doing the dishes "They said they would add it and we can pick it up Saturday morning around 10 a.m."

Alexis says. "Ok sounds good and I will talk to Carly about it tomorrow night so she knows to tell mom happy birthday." Kaylee says.

Kate's birthday was in 2days and she planned on spending it with her family she didn't even care if they did anything or she got any gifts because her life was

great. But what she didn't know is that the girls had something else planned for her.


	21. Birthday Surprise!

"Mommy wake up!" Carly screams jumping on the bed. Kate rolls over too look at the clock it was 10:30 in the morning. She sat

up slowly just as Kaylee and Castle where walking in to give her her morning coffee. "We made you your favorite coffee for your birthday

Mommy." Carly says with a giant grin. "Is that today?" Kate says

sarcastically as she pulls Carly in her lap. Kaylee walks over to her mom with a fresh cup of coffee "Happy birthday mom." Kaylee says smiling.

Kate took her coffee from Kaylee and sat it on the nightstand next to the bed. "Come here honey." Kate says grabbing her teenage

daughter's hand. Kaylee sat on the bed next to Kate. Kate put her arm around Kaylee to pull her close and she kissed the top of her head "I

love you. I love you both." Kate says brushing Kaylee's bangs from her face and then kissing the top of Carly's bald head.

"Happy Birthday Kate." Castle says giving her a passionate kiss on the mouth. "Thank you Castle." Kate says blushing. Castle sits on the end

of the bed and watches his small little family. "Where is Alexis?" Kate asks. "Alexis had a errand to run but she should be back soon." Kaylee

says. "What kind of errand?" Kate asks her daughter. "It's a secret." Kaylee says with a smirk. Kate looks at Castle "I have nothing to do with

this, I do not know what is going on." Castle says in his defense.

They sat there for awhile and then decided it was time to get dressed for the day. Kaylee took Carly to there room and helped her get dressed

then dressed her self. Kate and Castle got dressed down stairs and met there daughter's in the kitchen after everyone was dressed.

Breakfast was already made and they sat down and ate.

They had just started to eat when Alexis walked in the door. "Kaylee, Carly upstairs please." Alexis says. The girls all go upstairs to Alexis's

room leaving Kate and Castle in suspicion. Alexis pulls the necklace which was in a beautiful blue velvet box and a birthday card that said

Happy Birthday too the greatest mom ever! They all three signed the card and wrote their own special passages to Kate. Carly quickly ran to

her room and grabbed the gift she made for Kate before they went back down stairs.

They came back down after about 20 minutes and hid her presents behind their backs. "Carly what do you got there?" Kate asked. "Nothing

mommy." Carly says with a devilish smirk. "Alexis, Kaylee what do you have?" Kate asked. "Nothing." they both said in unison and then they all

sat down very carefully to make sure no one saw what they had behind their backs. They put their items in their laps and covered them with a

napkin.

They ate breakfast and then they decided it was time to give her the gifts. "Can you guys go to the living room please?" Kaylee asked. "I

guess if it means we get to know what is going on." Castle says. They get up and walk to the living room with all three girls following behind

them with the gifts behind their backs again. "Carly you go first." Kaylee said. Carly handed Kate a plaster plate that they had Carly put her

hands on. "Awwww…. Thank you baby it's beautiful." Kate says rubbing Carly's face. "Your turn Kay." Alexis said. Kaylee walked over to Kate

and handed her the card. "This is the first part of the gift from us girls." Kaylee says. Kate opened the card and read the girls little passages

"Thank you and I guess we are all going to dinner tonight to." Kate says with a giggle. "Yes and now it's for the biggest present yet." Kaylee

says. Alexis walks over to Kate and hands her the blue velvet box. Kate opens it and is speechless "It represents our family its all of our

birthstones. My dad's and Grandma's." Alexis says and Kaylee continues "Grandpa's, Alexis's, Carly's and mine." Kaylee says. "Girls it is

beautiful. I Love it." Kate says standing to give the three girls a big group hug. "I love you guys and hank you for making this the best birthday

yet." Kate says smiling at them.

"Daddy it's your turn." Carly says. "Yeah dad what did you get her?" Alexis asks. "Girls he already gave me my

gift." Kate says with a smile. "Mom! Ewwwwww!" Kaylee says. "Kaylee Johanna Beckett not like that." Kate says with the mom face. "Well

be a little clearer please." Kaylee says. "I told him not to get me anything because he already gave me something and that something was my

family. He gave me Carly and Alexis, He gave you a dad and your two sister's, and he gave Alexis two sister who love her." Kate says. They

looked around at each other and they realized that she was right. "While we are on this subject I need to tell you something but first I have to

go get it." Alexis says heading up the stairs. When she comes back every one looks confused. She hands her dad a file "Read this and

everything will make sense. Castle opens the file and reads aloud "Paternity of Kaylee Johanna Beckett." Castle says as he looks at Kate and

then back at Alexis confused.


	22. How?

Kate looked at Kaylee who was really confused. Kate was terrified to know who it was, her family was perfect the way it is right now but

she knew there was no way out of it now but she didn't want Kaylee to know like that. "Kaylee take Carly upstairs and play." Kate says in a

panicky tone. "No I'm staying I deserve to know." Kaylee said. "Take your sister and go upstairs now!" Kate demanded. "Mom come on this

isn't fair I deserve to know." Kaylee screamed. "Kaylee now!" Kate wasn't letting up.

Finally Kaylee decided it was best for her to go upstairs. Alexis started to follow and she was quickly stopped "Not so fast Alexis you need

to explain." Kate said. "Can you read the rest of the report first you didn't even see the results." Alexis said. Kate took the report from Castle

and read the results. "This impossible Alexis are you sure this is correct?" Kate asked. "Yes I ran it 5 times that's her father." Alexis said. "Who

is her Father?" Castle asks confused. Kate looks at Alexis petrified. "Who is her father?" He asks.

Again there is no answer. Castle takes the DNA report from Kate and reads down the page. He is stunned at the discovery. "How?" Castle

asks. "I don't know but I think Kaylee and I should go and if it's ok with you can I have Carly for the night." Kate says. "Oh no you two aren't

getting out of it this that easy it's something we need to deal with as a family. The past week has been amazing we can't just walk away now.

Kaylee, Carly, and hell even I'm happy about this whole family unit we have." Alexis says trying to remove the tension.

"Alexis she's my daughter and I didn't know it!" Castle says getting upset. "Well I think you 2 were the only 2 people who didn't think she

had some of your features." Alexis said. "Like who Alexis?" Castle asks. "Let's see Grams, Esposito, Ryan, Me, and Lanie sees it too. So I took

your toothbrush and replaced it with a brand new one and took the one Kaylee left here the first night she stayed." Alexis said. Castle was

kind of proud of her for coming up with that plan but he was still in shock. "Alexis can I talk to your dad alone for a minute." Kate says almost

in tears. "Yeah I will just go up with the girls." Alexis says heading for the stairs.

Castle and Kate walked into his office just to insure the girls weren't eavesdropping. They sat on the couch and sat in silence for awhile.

"How and why don't we remember besides the fact we were drunk." Castle says. "And why didn't we automatically remember when we had

sex for the first time or something logical like that. I know I sound stupid right now but I just don't know how this is possible." Kate says. "Me

either, but we know now and it doesn't change anything it kind of makes everything fit." Castle says trying to calm Kate.

"Castle were do you think we would be today if we had actually started a relationship that night." Kate asks. "I really don't know but where

now and it's perfect." Castle says smiling and grabbing Kate's hand. "This is a birthday full of surprises, huh?" Kate says with a giggle.

"Speaking of that I believe the girls have things planned for you so let's go get them and have a good rest of the day." Castle says. "We have

to tell Kaylee sometime Castle." Kate says biting her bottom lip. "We will tell her when the time is right ok." Castle says kissing her softly.

"Agreed she doesn't need that much stress she has her last arm surgery on the 24th which is Saturday." Kate says. "Come on lets go get the

girls." Castle says grabbing Kate's hand.

They went upstairs to find the girls snuggled up on a blanket that was spread on the floor they had fallen asleep watching Disney channel.

Kate had wondered if there talk really was that long but they knew the girls were exhausted and so were Kate and Castle. They decided to

cuddle up next to the girls and take a nap before Kate's big birthday dinner. Kate fell asleep happy but she also couldn't stop thinking about

the night Kaylee was conceived just trying to remember small things.

They had woken up about an hour and a half before they had to be at the restaurant and they got ready and headed out. They had a lovely

evening. Kate wore her new necklace that she couldn't stop looking at the entire time because it signified her family and looking around the

table was even better then looking at the necklace. People stared at Carly but Kate, Castle and the girls tried to keep her from noticing and it

worked because she was way to happy to realize what was going on.

After there dinner they went home Carly feel asleep in the car and Castle carried her up to her room Kaylee followed and slowly climbed in

bed. It was only 9:30 and she had a nap but she was exhausted. Castle kissed Carly's forehead and then walked over to Kaylee ad kissed her

cheek "I love you girls." He said walking out. Just as he was shutting the door he heard "Love you too daddy." Kaylee had said sleepily. By

10:30 everyone was in bed and asleep.


	23. Thanksgiving Morning

**Sorry it has been so long since an update got busy with school and sports but here is part 1 of the thanksgiving portion. If i wouldn't have been sick today it might have been a little while longer but part 2 is in the making. Thanks for all the good reviews keep them coming.**

* * *

It was Thanksgiving morning and Kate woke up early to start making the food. She had a lot on her mind mostly it was the fact that Castle and

her had to tell their parents they had adopted Carly and it was kind of the fact that Kaylee still didn't know Castle was her father. Kate wanted

to tell her but she hadn't asked so she just brushed it off. In Kate's mind Castle was Kaylee's father before they even had those results.

Kaylee came walking into the kitchen, she had helped her mom make Thanksgiving dinner since she was old enough to stand up. "Hey

mom." Kaylee says with a yawn. "What are you doing up so early?" Kate says. "We always cook dinner together and that's not going to

change just because I'm hurt." Kaylee says sitting on a stool next to the counter. Kate smiles at her daughter "Ok, what do you want to make

honey?" Kate asks. "Can I make the green bean casserole?" Kaylee asks. "Of course you can baby." Kate says handing her daughter of green

beans. "Thanks mom." Kaylee says walking over to wash her hand and what she could of the other with her cast on.

It was about 10:30 when Carly came fumbling down the stairs with her teddy bear clutched in her only hand. "Mommy what are you and

sissy doing." Carly asks. "We are finishing up making food to cook later for thanksgiving dinner tonight." Kate says walking over to pick Carly

up. "Can I help?" Carly asks. "How about you do me a favor and go wake up your daddy and we will eat breakfast." Kate says sitting Carly

down. "Got it mommy." Carly says running towards the bedroom. If it wasn't for Carly's bald and also the fact she had no right arm you

wouldn't know anything was wrong with her she was a normal 7 year old.

"Ok put everything in the fridge and we will put it in the oven later." Kate says walking over to Kaylee. "Ok will do." Kaylee says with a

smile. Kate pulls Kaylee in for a hug "Thanks for your help baby." Kate says kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Your welcome mom."

Kaylee says hugging her back. "I love you." Kate says. "Mom I know. Where is all this coming from. I mean I always help you cook you don't

have to thank me." Kaylee says with a modest smile. "I know I don't thank you time but I do because your the best daughter any one could

ask." Kate says hugging her tighter. "Ok mom what is going on." Kaylee says escaping from her hug. "Nothing cant I just tell you how much I

love you." Kate says. "Sure… I guess." Kaylee says.

Castle comes walking in with Carly wrapped around his leg. "I found this little monkey in my room and I was just wondering if she was

yours." Castle says with a giggle. "Come on Carly let's go up stairs and get dressed." Kaylee says walking towards the stairs and stopping to

wait for her little sister. "Ok." Carly says letting go of Castle's leg and following Kaylee up the stairs. Castle walks over to Kate and kisses her.

He could tell there was something on her mind. "Hey you, what's wrong?" Castle asks. Kate lets out a big sigh and walks over to the fridge to

put the milk away. "I'm just nervous about this dinner with our parents tonight." Kate says. "I am too but at least we can tell them together

and not have them find out for themselves." Castle says trying to calm Kate's fears. "Is it to late to decide to just let them show up and find

out themselves." Kate says with a scared look. "Hey it will be fine I promise our parents will shocked at the most but they will understand once

we explain." Castle says running his hand across her cheek.

Kaylee was finishing brushing her hair when Madison called "Hey aunt Maddie." Kaylee says. "Hey what are you guys doing for

thanksgiving?" Maddie asks. "Crap that's what I forgot to do. Ok can you be at Castle's by 4 tonight please. Mom will kill me if she finds out I

forgot to tell you about dinner." Kaylee says. "Kaylee Johanna Beckett what am I going to do with you." Maddie says with a giggle. "I don't

know. I see you then. Bye love you." Kaylee says. "Bye love you too.

Carly was already downstairs plopped on the couch next to Castle watching the end of the Thanksgiving day parade. When Kaylee walked

out of her room to go wake Alexis. Kaylee knocked on her door and there was no response so she walked in. "Lexis time to get up." Kaylee

said shaking her gently. Alexis woke startled and looked up at Kaylee. "Hey Kay, what time is it?" She asked. "Its 11, my mom is downstairs

cooking and Carly and your dad our watching the parade on TV." Kaylee says. "Ok, you go down and watch parade and I'm going to get

dressed and then come down and join you guys." Alexis says. "Ok" Kaylee says walking out the door.

Kaylee walked into the kitchen "Mom, aunt Maddie will be here at 4." Kaylee says. "Oh god I completely forgot they were coming." Kate says

clenching her teeth and half smiling. "Good so I'm not the only one." Kaylee mumbled under her breath. "What was that?" Kate asked her

daughter. "Nothing." Kaylee says turning her back towards her mother and walking into the living room. Kate had finally finished making

everything and got to join Castle and all 3 girls on the couch for the tail end of the parade. All the worries in her mind disappeared in that very

moment again her newly formed family had made her even more grateful then she was the day before.


	24. Thanksgiving Dinner

It was finally 4 and Maddie, Ali, and Molly had just showed up as Kate was pulling one of the last three things cooking out of the oven.

Castle had let them in and Ali ran straight up the stairs to Kaylee's room. "You 2 be good up there." Maddie yelled up with a giggle. Molly was

propped up on her hip and she had a pie in her free hand. "Mommy can I go uptairs too?" Molly asks. "I got an idea how about you go hang

out with Castle." Madison says putting her down. Molly slowly walks over too were Castle is sitting and plops down next to him. "She is still

having troubles with the "S's" I see." Kate says. "Yeah she says them sometimes but sometimes I think she is just being stubborn." Madison

says. "Yeah she is just like you so that makes since." Kate says with a giggle. "So Kaylee said you had something to tell me." Madison says.

"Yes I do so sit down please." Kate says. They both sit down and Kate begins to quickly prepare herself for the conversation. "Ok so Castle

and I kind of adopted a kid. You want some pie." Kate says getting up quickly and going to the cabinet to get a plate. "You what?" she asks

shocked. "We adopted a kid. A little girl, she's 7 and she has cancer." Kate says cutting into the pumpkin pie. Maddie lets out a kind of giggle

but then she realizes Kate isn't joking. "Really? Can I meet her please?" Maddie asks.

Kate walks over to the stairs and looks at Castle who is playing patty cake with Molly then back up the stairs. "Girl's all of you downstairs

now please." Kate yells up the stairs. Alexis is first down the stairs with Kaylee and Ali following side by side close behind and then Carly.

"Carly come here I want you to meet some one." Kate says motioning Carly towards her. "Hi! I'm Carly what's your name?" She asks happily.

"I'm your aunt Maddie." Madison says looking down at the young girl. "Nice to meet you aunt Maddie. Mommy can I go play?" Carly asks. "Yeah

go play with Molly she is super excited to play with someone and maybe if you beg your daddy really good he will play a board game with all of

you." Kate says with a big grin. "Ok" she says slowly running towards the couch.

Kate and Maddie talked for awhile while the kids and Castle played Candy land. Before long there was a knock on the door Kate knew it

was her father and she started to panic. "I got it." Kaylee says getting up off the floor and walking towards the door. "Oh my god its my dad."

Kate says quietly to Maddie. "Relax, it could be worse. It could be Martha and your dad." Maddie said. Just then Kaylee opened the door and

her worst fears were confirmed it wasn't just her dad Martha was right there with him. "Happy thanksgiving Grandpa." Kaylee says hugging

him. "Happy thanksgiving kiddo." Jim says smiling at his granddaughter. 'Happy Thanksgiving to you to Martha." Kaylee says hugging Martha.

"And to you to sweetie." Martha says. Jim walks into the kitchen to hug Kate. "Hey Katie. Maddie. How's my two ladies?" Jim asks. "Hey dad,

we are fine just having some bonding time while Castle's entertaining Molly." Kate says kissing him on the cheek. "Speaking of kids who is the

other little girl in there?" Jim asks looking at Kate and then at Maddie. Kate looks at Maddie and then back at her father. Just before anyone

could say anything the oven beeped. "Dinner is done! Kaylee, Alexis, Ali can you girls please come help me set the table." Kate says relieved.

"Coming mom." Kaylee yells from the living room.

After the girls finished setting the table and helping put the food out they all sat down to eat. They all ate and talked about things they

where thankful for, it started with Molly who was thankful for her mom letting her wear lipstick for the first to dinner that day, of course that

made every one giggle. Ali was thankful that Kaylee was ok and feeling a lot better then a month ago. Martha was thankful for the new life

she was starting she called living life to the fullest. Jim was thankful that he got to spend a full Thanksgiving day with both Kaylee and Kate for

the first time in along time. Kaylee was thankful to be alive and for her new found family. When it got to Kate she turned and looked at Castle

in terror. It was silent for a little while "Mommy it's your turn." Carly said who was sitting between Kate and Castle. Martha and Jim looked at

each other and then back at their kids. "Hey girls are you done eating?" Maddie asks breaking the silence. "Yeah, I think we are come on girls

let's go upstairs." Alexis says gathering all the girls with Maddie following.

The girls left and the adults sat I silence. "Katherine Beckett did that little girl just call you mommy?" Jim asks. Kate flipped her hair out of her

face "Yes, dad she did her name is Evelyn Carly but we just call her Carly and Castle is her dad we adopted her, we are so sorry we didn't tell

you we adopted her. She is great kid and all she wanted was a family. All four of us love her and we hope you guys will love her.

She has cancer but she is great." Kate said tearing up. Martha and Jim looked at each other again in shock. "I think its great to have

another granddaughter but what happens if you guys don't work out, you have person linking you together know." Jim says. "Two if count

Kaylee I see the way she looks at you Richard she loves you like you're her father." Martha says. "We don't need you guys to tell us what we

are doing wrong with our children." Kate says. "Yeah and they are our grandchildren. Do you guys even know what kind of needs she has?"

Jim asks. "Yes and I have the financial stability to provide for Carly, Kaylee, and Kate. We are not asking for permission to adopt her. We are

just asking for you guys to love her ok?' Castle says. They both agree to Kate and Castle's wish and they call the girls back down stairs.

The rest evening was great they ate pie and played games. Martha and Jim knew by the end of the night that their kids were right she was

great kid and they had no problem with loving her. Kate knew that she had one obstacle she got over but she still had one more explaining to

Martha, Jim, and Kaylee how Castle was her father.


	25. A New Life

Five days had passed and everything was going great. Kaylee had her last surgery to fix her arm and only had about 6 more weeks in cast.

Alexis was back at college and Carly was slowly getting better. Life wasn't perfect but in a way they knew it wouldn't have to be because they

had each other and it was all that mattered to their family.

It was Kaylee's birthday and Carly was up an about in the kitchen with Kate and Castle making Kaylee's birthday breakfast. Castle picked

Carly up and sat her on the counter next to where he was mixing the pancake batter. Castle dipped the tip of his finger into the batter and

dabbed a little on the tip of Carly's nose. "Daddy, what was that for?" Carly asks with a giggle. "I don't know what your talking about." Castle

says with a grin. They both giggle and Castle kisses her on the forehead. "Can you two handle making these pancakes while I go get Kaylee?"

Kate asks. "Yeah I think we got it." Castle says tickling Carly's tummy.

Kate walks up the stairs and down the hall to the two youngest girls room to wake up Kaylee. "Happy Birthday sweetie are you awake."

Kate says shaking her daughter to wake her. Kaylee moaned and rolled over on her left side and put her pillow over her face. "Come on

birthday girl time to get up." Kate says sitting on the edge of the bed. "5 more minutes please." Kaylee pleads. ."Up now." Kate says. "Fine."

Kaylee says slowly sitting up. "Get dressed, your sister and Castle our downstairs making your breakfast." Kate says standing up. "Mom can I

ask you something?" Kaylee asked hesitantly. "Yeah sure baby anything." Kate says sitting back down and brushing her daughter's bangs out

of her face. "You know a couple weeks ago when Alexis gave you that report the one about my paternity. I was wondering….." Kaylee started

to say but was quickly interrupted. "Kaylee we are not talking about this." Kate said. "Mom come on I know you know and I deserve to know.

Please tell me." Kaylee begged. "Kaylee now is not the time for this your sister and Castle are down stairs and we need to go eat go get

dressed and get downstairs." Kate says storming out of her daughter's room.

Kaylee finally made it downstairs and they all sat down to eat chocolate chip pancakes. "Happy Birthday Kaylee." Castle says handing her a

plate. "Thanks." Kaylee says with a little bit of attitude. "Happy Birthday Sissy." Carly says excitedly. "Thank you Carly." Kaylee says with a

little less attitude. Castle walks into the kitchen where Kate is grabbing glasses and orange juice. "What is going on both of you seem to be in

a bad mood this morning?" Castle asks. "She asked me about the test results." Kate whispered in an angry tone. 'Really, What did you tell

her?" Castle asked. "Nothing but I cant keep lying we need to tell her soon." Kate said. "I will call Lanie to come get Carly for the night. So that

way we can celebrate as a family and then we can tell her without scaring Carly because there probably will be yelling." Castle says. "Ok" Kate

says. Castle kisses Kate and then they both head back to the dining room with the glasses of orange juice.

The rest of the day was spent celebrating and it helped Kaylee forget about the discussion she had with her mother early that morning.

They saw a movie and had lunch at the diner. "Where do you want to go next?" Castle asks Kaylee. "Hmmm… Let's go to the zoo." Kaylee

says looking at her little sister excitedly. "You really want to go to the zoo?" Kate asks her daughter with giggle. "Come on mom you're never

to old to go to the zoo." Kaylee says with a smile. "Ok, we will go to the zoo then. Any zoo in particular?" Castle asks. "The Bronx zoo. Mom

use to take me there all the time when I was little. Plus they have a snow leopard and I love them." Kaylee said. "Ok, the zoo it is. Let's go."

Castle said. They went to the zoo and Carly fell in love with the sea lions and Kaylee loved being able to see the snow leopard.

They got home around 5 in the afternoon and Castle called Lanie to come get Carly. They ate cake and ice cream and Kaylee opened her

presents. It was 7 by the time Lanie got there and Kaylee had already taken a shower and put the new bright blue zebra pj's on that her mom

got her for her birthday. They told her they were going to have a movie night as a family so Kaylee was shocked to find Lanie at the door.

"Aunt Lanie what are you doing here?" Kaylee asks. "Happy birthday baby! And I'm here to get Carly didn't your mom tell you?" Lanie asked

hugging Kaylee. "No" Kaylee said really confused. "Aunt Lanie!" Carly yells running towards her. "Hi sweetie are you ready to go?" Lanie asks.

"Yes she is. Her medicine is in the bag and I already explained it to you so your good to go with that. Toothbrush and pj's too. Also a change

of clothes for tomorrow." Kate says walking down the stairs and handing Lanie a pink princess bag. "Ok. See you tomorrow around noon."

Lanie says grabbing Carly's only hand. "Ok. I will be at work but Kaylee and Castle will be here. Bye baby love you" Kate says leaning down to

kiss Carly's cheek. "Bye mommy love you too." Carly says with a giggle. "Speaking of Castle where is he?" Lanie asks. "I'm right here. Hi Lanie.

Bye cupcake love you." Castle says kissing Carly's head. "Hi castle" Lanie says and is quickly interrupted by Carly. "Bye daddy love you too.

Come on aunt Lanie let's go. Carly says walking out the door. " I guess we're leaving. Bye." Lanie says shutting the door behind her.

Kate and castle went to the kitchen to make hot coco and popcorn while Kaylee started her favorite movie. "I don't know how to tell her

Castle." Kate says starting to panic. "Take a deep breath, and relax. Here's what we are going to do. You are going to tell her when I get up

to go to the bathroom and then I will come back and explain. " Castle says. "Your leaving me alone!" Kate says freaking out. "For a minute,

you'll be fine." Castle says sliding his hands down her arms for her comfort. "Ok I got this." Kate said taking a deep breath and taking the

popcorn in the living room with castle following with the hot coco.

Kaylee was snuggled close to her mom and Castle was on the other side of Kate. It was about half way through the movie when castle got

up. "I'm going to the bathroom be right back." Castle said quickly leaving. "Hey Kaylee pause the movie for a little while please. I need to tell

you something." Kate said with her voice shaky. "What is it mom?" Kaylee asks. "I have another present for you I will be right back." Kate said

getting up and heading for Rick's office. She slowly opened a drawer and grab an envelope filled with papers. She slowly walked out of the

office and over to the couch. " I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to get upset ok." Kate says to her confused daughter.

Kaylee nodded her head yes and Kate proceeded. "You know the story about how I got pregnant with you right?" Kate ask her daughter.

"Yeah and mom if this is the sex talk you already gave it to me and I can assure you I'm not having sex." Kaylee says. " No it's not the sex talk.

It's about your father." Kate says her voice still shaky. "My father... What about my father" Kaylee says stunned . "Your father is Castle. I

don't know how but this proves it." Kate says handing her the envelope. Kaylee opens it and reads she is shocked and she can't even put the

right words together. "How long have you known?" Kaylee finally manages to say. "A couple weeks when Alexis brought us this." Kate says.

"A couple weeks." Kaylee yells which causes Castle to come back out. "Yes" Kate said. "You two lied to me. Why didn't you just tell me the

truth then?" Kaylee asked furiously. "We both decided with everything going on we would wait to tell you." Castle says. "Well look where that

got you? I didn't have a father growing up so what makes you think I need one now." Kaylee yells at Castle. "Hey do not talk to him like that."

Kate yells at her daughter. "Oh please don't try to be my mom now. You missed basically my whole life. After grandma died that's all you cared

about and I got passed off to grandpa like I meant nothing to you. It's not fun having two absent parents and having to explain to your

friends when your little that you have no dad and your mom left and comes back when it's convenient for her. Try explaining that to group of

six year olds. You have no idea how alone I felt. You have no idea how I cried myself to sleep at night after you visited me for a couple hours

then left." Kaylee said starting to cry. "Kaylee I know I shouldn't have left and I know I should have tried harder to find out who your father

was but..." Kate says and is quickly interrupted. "No you don't get to lecture me. You walked out and you left me alone. You left me alone not

the other way around." Kaylee says running up the stairs to her room.

Kate and Castle waited a little while for her to cool off then Kate went up to get her. She knocked on the door gently. "Go away." Kaylee

said. Kate didn't listen to her request and walked right in. "Kaylee just talk to me please." Kate said. "No aunt Maddie is on her way to pick me

up. I'm going to stay there for awhile." Kaylee said walking over to her closet to get her bag. "You are not going anywhere because you didn't

ask and we aren't done here." Kate said. "Well I'm leaving and you can't stop me." Kaylee says throwing her jeans in the bag then zipping it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We wanted you to be happy and you were already calling him dad so we didn't see a reason to tell you right away

and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I know I should have been and I know that. I also need you to know no matter what was going on in

life I never stopped thinking about you because you are the most important thing in my life and I'm not letting you leave because I want to sit

and talk about call your aunt and tell her your not leaving." Kate says tears rolling down her face. "Fine." Kaylee said finally starting to

calm down. Kaylee called Maddie while Kate unpacked her daughter's bag. After she hung up the phone she looked at her mom with a facial

expression of hurt. "Come down stairs when your ready. There's no rush we aren't going anywhere." Kate says wiping the tears from her face

and walking out.

Kaylee sat in her room for an hour and thought about what her mother said. She finally came to the decision to go talk it out with her

parents. "Mom, I'm sorry for blowing up." Kaylee said walking over to her parents who where cuddled up on the couch. " Its ok if I were you I

would have done the same thing." Kate says. Kaylee turns to Castle "Dad I'm sorry I told you I didn't need you because I do and I'm glad that

your my dad." Kaylee said with a smile as tears ran down her face. "Come here " Castle says as Kate makes room for Kaylee too sit between

them on the couch. Kaylee sat between her parents. "I'm sorry to the both of you and I just didn't know how to act when mom told me."

Kaylee says snuggled between her parents. "Listen to me. Before we even had this DNA test you were my daughter from the moment I saw

you I knew there was something special about you." Castle says kissing the top of her head. Kaylee smiled at her father and gave him a hug.

They sat there for awhile in silence just enjoying the moment. Kaylee started wondering what life would have been like if she grew up as

Kaylee Castle or what would have happened to her mothers career if her grandma never got murdered. "So what is my last name?" Kaylee

asked. Kate and Castle looked at each other and smiled. "What do you want it to be." Kate asked. "Can it be Beckett-Castle. I really don't

want just one of them." Kaylee says with a big smile. "Kaylee Johanna Beckett - Castle it is." Castle said with excitement.

They laid there on the couch and finished the movie they had started before all the news was out. Kaylee was hurt they didn't tell her but

she was glad she just finally had a dad that was the best birthday present she could ask for. She was still a little confused about how it

happened and they didn't know especially since they reunited as partners years later.


	26. Bitter Sweet Holidays!

Christmas had come and gone quickly and it was now a new year. Kaylee was happy with her life she had a great Christmas she got everything she wanted and more. Carly was happy with the pile of new toys she got but she was way more happy to finally have a family to spend it with. Alexis didn't really ask for anything but of course her dad got her a new laptop and gave her money for clothes. The girls were grateful for everything and but didn't really care that they had all these new things. The only new thing that mattered to them were their parents and their happiness.  
The new year brought great things for them. Kaylee was finally out of her cast and back at school with all of her friends. They finally got word Carly's cancer was in remission and that was the best news for all of them. She also had been fitted for her prosthesis even though she had learned to go with out an arm for awhile now but she still liked having it especially for the things she needed two hands for. Alexis decided to take a semester and go to Spain with a group of kids from her college and the Spanish Professor. Kaylee really missed her but they skyped every night before bed and that helped.  
The day was finally here, the anniversary of Kate's mother's murder, it was something that is burned into the Beckett family's brains. Kaylee didn't want to get out of bed for school that morning and Kate didn't force her to. She knew exactly how she felt because it was exactly how she was feeling. Kate decided that it might be best if she took Kaylee to her mother's grave and then back to her apartment for the night. Castle agreed with Kate and told her not to worry about Carly he had it under control.  
Kate and Kaylee had finished some things around the loft and then they left. The whole ride there Kaylee was silently staring out there. They pulled into the graveyard and parked on the road that ran past the row of tombstones Kate's mother was in. They slowly took the short walk to the end of the row and stood in silence. Finally Kaylee broke down and started crying Kate wrapped her arms around her sobbing daughter. "Mom why did she have to die? Why did it have to happen to our family?" Kaylee says hiding her face in her mother's shoulder. "Baby, I don't why it happened to us nor do I know why it happens to anybody. But I do know that she loved us more than anything and you know I'm here for you anytime you want to talk about anything. Ok?" Kate says kissing the top of her daughters head. "Ok." Kaylee says.  
After they left they went back to the apartment and Kaylee climbed into her mother's and quickly fell asleep. Kate was sitting at the kitchen counter talking on the phone with her dad. "Hey dad." she said in a sad tone. "Hey Katie." Jim said back. "How's the cabin?" Kate asked her dad. "It's nice but it would be better if you girls where here with me." He said. He had asked Kate if her and Kaylee wanted to stay there with him for the weekend away from everything especially since that dreadful day was on a Friday that year. Kate declined thinking that Kaylee would come out of the funk of sorrow this year father and sister's finally around but it didn't she was the she was every year. They talked for a little while longer and then Kate called for takeout. Kaylee woke up a little awhile before it was delivered. "Did you have a nice nap sweetie." Kate asks getting plates from the cupboard. "Not really." Kaylee said with a sigh. Kate knew why to because same thing every year she had nightmare. "Was it the nightmare again?" Kate asked her daughter. "Yeah mom I have this dream every year and every year it seems vivid. I'm at the babysitter's, I'm two years old, you come pick me up, put me in my car seat and we go home where the police are waiting for us. I always wake up before they tell us what happened but I know what happened because I was there I thought I wouldn't remember as I got older but I remember everything.  
They quickly moved on and ate dinner in silence. Kate hadn't told Kaylee that they had found out that Senator Bracken had killed Johanna. She wasn't planning on it either she felt that if Kaylee knew she would do something stupid and irrational just like she wanted to at first. They spent they rest of the day doing things Kate's mom loved to do with her. They went ice skating and had a movie night with all of Johanna's favorite movies and snacks. It wasn't easy for either of them to sleep that night and when they finally fell asleep it didn't stay peaceful for long though because Kaylee woke up screaming 3 times that night. Kate knew it would be a long day at work the next day.


	27. Be the Adults!

**This is a shorter chapter and guys I'm working on my text problems. I'm only 16 so I'm new to this. Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy with school.**

* * *

It was now March and Kate was busier than ever she went to work every day after dropping Kaylee off at school then Castle would pick

Kaylee up at the end of the day but Kate wouldn't get home till late most the time it was after the girls were asleep. Carly was being home

schooled because her immune system was still weak so she spent all her time at home with a personal teacher and Kaylee just got out of

school for spring break. There is a lot of tension lately between Castle and Kate they were fighting a lot almost every night. Kaylee would

sneak down stairs and go into her father's study to get on the computer to read his latest progress on his Nikki Heat series and she would sit

there and listen until her mother finally said I'm going to sleep on the couch.

It was the first night of spring break and Kaylee had a since that tonight was going to be a different kind of fighting between her parents.

Carly woke her up crying saying her tummy hurt and then she threw up all over the floor. Kaylee cleaned her up and put her back in bed then

checked to see what time it was. It was a little past mid night she walked around the puke and to the foot of her bed to slide her slippers on.

She slowly walked out of her room and shut the door quietly she walked downstairs to her parents room but before she even got there she

heard them screaming at each other. The door was cracked open just enough for Kaylee to see what's going on inside "Where have you been

the girls were worried sick?" Castle says. Kaylee can see her mother sitting on the edge of the bed taking off her boots. "I was working Castle

I lost track of time. Can your lower your voice please the girls are sleeping." Kate says. "I know they are sleeping because I was here when

they went to bed." He says getting angry. Castle I'm tired of this every night I come home and we fight it's getting ridiculous." Kate says

snapping back at him. Kaylee can't take it anymore she breaks in "What are you guys fighting about?" Kaylee says in tears. "Honey go back to

bed." Kate says. "No I'm not going back to bed until you tell me why you guys are fighting and I know it's not just tonight that this has

happened and I know that mom has been sleeping on the couch in the study." Kaylee says. Kate and Castle look at each other in shock they

had no clue Kaylee had known that Kate was sleeping on the couch or that she knew they were fighting every night. "And Mom you're doing it

again burying yourself in work not being around for me well it's not just me anymore you have Carly too who by the way is upstairs not feeling

well and all she wants is her mommy and daddy but I can see that that's not going to happen. Figure out what is going on between you two

and fast because I can't be the adult anymore." Kaylee says leaving the room and gets cleaning supplies to clean the puke off the floor then

runs upstairs. She cleans it up and then washes her hands. She walks over to Carly's bed and picks her up and carries her over to her bed she

lays down next to her and cuddles her little sister close. "Kaylee I want mommy" Carly says. "I know honey mommy and daddy are having a

talk right now you can see her in the morning I promise go to sleep ok." Kaylee says trying to comfort her.

Meanwhile Kate and Castle sit in silence. "She's right you know. Something's going on Castle." Kate says. "Yeah I know and our daughter is

definitely not afraid to speak her mind about it." Castle says. "What is going on we were fine up till a couple months ago?" Kate asks him.

"Kate to be honest. I'm upset that I missed almost 16 years of our daughter's life. I know we were drunk but that shouldn't be an excuse you

should have done everything to find me and see how I felt about it you know I would have been there for you and her." Castle says. "I know

that now but I didn't know that back then. Eric left Maddie when she found out she was pregnant. I was scared of being rejected I didn't want

Maddie to tell me who you were because of that and I know its selfish but Castle our lives would not be the same if we had ended up together

back then we probably wouldn't be together right now if that was the case. I'm so sorry." Kate says in tears. "I need some space a little time

to think. I'm going to take the girls to the Hampton's for their spring break. Alexis will be home tomorrow. We will tell them you couldn't get out

of work and we will talk when I get back." Castle says walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Kate was in tears she felt

ashamed she kept asking herself why didn't I just have Maddie tell me then who he was and why did I not want to know.

Kate grabbed a pillow and blanket and went into the study she threw them on the couch and went to check on the girls. When she opened

the door the sight of Kaylee asleep with Carly snuggled up next to her made her smile. Kate wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to

pick up Carly she laid down next to Kaylee and put the tiny 7 year old on her chest and her legs were laying just above Kate's knee caps. Kate

kissed Kaylee's forehead and Kaylee snuggled up next to her mother. Carly began to whimper in her sleep and Kate new she wasn't feeling

well so she started to sing "You are my sunshine's, my only sunshine's you make me happy when skies are gray you never know dears how

much I love you please don't take my sunshine's away." Kate sang substituting words so it would mean something to both girls. She fell

asleep with the girls in her arms.

Castle had taken shower and had no clue Kate was upstairs with the girls. He walked up the stairs quietly all he could think was he was

thankful his mother decided that touring the world was a trip she wanted take and her being gone meant she wasn't butting in to everything.

He reached the door and quietly opened it to his surprise he saw Kate and the girls snuggled up. He walked over and kissed both girls on the

forehead being careful not to wake them or Kate. He didn't know if he was making the right decision by leaving for a little while and taking the

girls but at that point if he didn't the girls would not get to experience a mother and father who were happy and completely attentive to their

needs. He does love Kate more than anything and it kills him that he can't just move past it. He quietly shuts the door and goes back to his

bedroom. Dreading the next day because he has a gut feeling Kaylee isn't going to want to go to the Hampton's.


	28. All Bottled Up

Early the next morning Castle went to get Alexis from the airport she just got back from Spain. Her trip was cut a little short because her

professor's wife went into preterm labor but she was glad to be back she missed her sisters.

The whole ride home they talked about Alexis's trip. Kaylee hadn't told her older sister about the problems at home with their parents because

she didn't want to worry. As soon as Castle stopped the car Alexis ran into the building. "I guess we will get your bags later then" Castle says

with a giggle and quickly goes after her to catch the elevator. When she got inside the loft she quietly ran up the stairs to find her 2 sisters

sleeping with their mother it was about 7:30 and they weren't leaving till noon so Alexis just decided to leave them alone even though she

really wanted to walk them up. She went and got in the shower while Castle was making breakfast.

After she showered she packed her bag for the week she was going to spend in the Hampton's with her father and sisters. By the time she

finished packing and went downstairs to eat Kate was up getting ready for work. After Kate got done in the bedroom and came to the kitchen

to eat Castle quickly left for his bedroom without saying a word. Alexis didn't think anything of it they were both busy trying to get things done

for the trip and for Kate to go to work and it wasn't the first she had seen this routine. "Hey Alexis how was your trip?" Kate asked pouring her

coffee. "It was great I loved all the architecture and history." She said in response. "Well I'm glad you had a good time." Kate says walking

over to hug Alexis. "Thanks Kate but I did miss my 2 little sisters. Can I please go wake them up?" Alexis asked. "Go for it they don't know your

even here we wanted it to be a surprise along with going to the Hampton's but don't tell them that you guys are going we want to explain to

them why I'm not going and stuff." Kate says. "Roger that." Alexis says with a smile and runs toward the stairs

Alexis quietly walks over to Kaylee's side of the bed and kneels down beside the bed "Jeez lazy bones get out of bed it's almost noon" She

whispers in her ear. Kaylee slowly opens her eyes and quickly sits up and hugs her. "What are you doing here?" Kaylee whispers. "We came

home early." Alexis says. "I've missed you so much." Kaylee says hugging her tighter. "We will talk more later but right now we have a mission

and that is to wake that little one next to you up." Alexis says pointing to Carly.

Alexis walks to the other side of the bed so Carly's back is toward her. "Carly it's time to get up." Kaylee says gently shaking her. No we are

supposed to sleep in we don't have school." Carly says innocently. "You better get up before the tickle monster gets you." Alexis says gently

tickling her. "Lexis!" Carly screams standing up quickly to hop into Alexis's arms. "Ok let's go down stairs because you guys need to eat and

then your Mom and dad have a surprise. "Surprise, What kind of surprise?" Kaylee asks. "I don't know you'll have to wait to find out." Alexis

says heading for the door with Carly in her arms. Kaylee followed close behind.

When they got downstairs Kaylee saw her parents in deep conversation and she wasn't going to let it slide because she knew they were

arguing. "Hey Carls, why don't you get you food and go watch cartoons in daddy's study." Kaylee says. Alexis is a little confused but sets Carly

down and helps her get her food and orange juice and then carries it to the study for her.

As soon as they are gone with the door closed Kaylee let's her parents have it. "Seriously, after what I just told you guys last night. You're

fighting again. Do you guys even listen to me?" Kaylee asks. "Kay We talked. I promise we know none of this should have affected the way we

parent you girls." Castle says. "That's not my problem here I haven't a parent since I was 2. I'm all alone raising a sick 7 year old because

you're not parenting her this nothing to do with me being parented. I'm 16 I shouldn't have to be the adult. I'm alone because only person t

hat take care of Carly Alexis and she's at college and I haven't told her anything about this." Kaylee says as Alexis comes up behind. "Haven't

told me anything about Kay?" Alexis asks. "I'll tell you later but can I finish talking to them please. I'm sorry I know you just got home but..."

Kaylee says and is interrupted by Alexis. "No its ok I'll go back and watch cartoons." Alexis says. After she leaves they sit in quiet for a while

"Tell me what this is about if you can't stop fighting you at least owe me an explanation." Kaylee says. "Kaylee this ridiculous we are you

parents we know that you don't like fighting but I don't have time for this I have to get to work and you and your sisters and dad going to the

Hampton's." Kate says. "Please you might be my parents but I raised myself. Neither of you were there and dad I know you didn't really have

a choice but still you shouldn't have slept with complete strangers. I'm not going to the Hampton's I'm staying right here." Kaylee says walking

toward the stairs. "Kaylee you are going with us your mother and I discussed this." Castle said. "No I'm not!" Kaylee yells running up the

stairs as Alexis comes out of the study. "She sure is your daughter." Castle says. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kate asks furious. "It

means if you would have just found me when you found out you were pregnant none of this would be happening." Castle yells. "Enough. You

are supposed to be the parents. Go comfort Carly while I talk to Kaylee." Alexis yells.

Alexis goes upstairs to talk to Kaylee who was sitting on her bed listening to music. She sits down on Kaylee's bed "How long have they been

fighting like this?" Alexis asks just knowing by the look on her sister's face it had been a while. "A couple months. Since the week after the

anniversary of my grandma's death." Kaylee said. "Why didn't you tell me Kaylee? I would have been on the next plane home." Alexis asked

concerned. "I didn't want to ruin your trip and plus I thought it was going to get better so I didn't want you to worry about it." Kaylee stated

timidly. "But it didn't get better Kaylee it's been going on for 2 months." Alexis says trying to stay calm. "I know I'm sorry I should have told

you." Kaylee says in tears. Alexis wraps her arms around her sister "Maybe they need a little time to cool down and think about things and

maybe you need some time with your mom. So I will tell dad that you are going to stay with your mom and that the other three of us are

going." Alexis says looking at her sister in a reassuring way. "Thank you Lex. I love you." Kaylee says hugging her sister. I love you too. Now

come on."

Kate was standing in the kitchen watching Carly playing with Alexis's IPad on the living room couch. Castle comes walking out of his bedroom

with his suit case and sits it by the door. "Castle can I talk to you please." Kate says in a calm tone. Castle walks in the kitchen and pulls Kate

out of Carly's view. "What?" Castle says kind of angry. "Seriously you can't even talk to me without being rude. I just wanted to tell you that

when you and the girls are gone I'm staying at my place but I can tell you honestly don't care so I hope you have a good time." Kate says

walking over to the couch to give Carly a kiss. "Where you going mommy?" Carly asks innocently. "Remember you're going with daddy to the

Hampton's and I have to work." Kate says. "Oh yeah. I love you. Have fun at work." Carly says all giggly. "Bye baby love you too." Kate says

walking towards the door. "Wait mom." Kaylee says walking down the stairs with her duffle bag over her shoulder. "What Kay?" Kate asks

turning towards her. "I'm going with you." Kaylee says walking toward her mother. "Kaylee Johanna Beckett you know your father has plans

for you guys this week you need to go with him." Kate says grabbing her keys. "I'm not going with him I'm going with you." Kaylee says.

"Kaylee I planned….." Castle started to say but was interrupted. "Dad its ok let Kaylee stay here if she wants to." Alexis says looking at her

dad with a compromising look. Castle thought for a moment and then walked over to Kaylee. "Have a good time with your mother baby."

Castle says leaning in to hug Kaylee. "Yeah sure." Kaylee says quickly opening the front door and walking out with Kate following close behind.


	29. Hard Times

Spring break was slowly coming to an end which also meant Castle and the girls were coming home. Kaylee had barely spoken to her mother

all week. She was in bed before her mother got home every night and she was asleep still when her mom left. Kaylee didn't snuggle close to

her mother in bed anymore and if her mother touched her face while she was asleep it would wake her up and she would cover her face.

Every day they grew father apart and Kate didn't know what to do with Kaylee anymore.

Kate finally had the day off and she got up to make breakfast around 9. Kaylee was still asleep and Kate went downstairs to get the mail. As

she was shuffling through it she noticed there was a letter from Kaylee's school and as soon as she got upstairs she sat at the Kitchen

counter and opened it. She read the letter in her head.

_Dear , I am sending you this letter because of the recent drop in Kaylee's grades. I am very concerned there is something very wrong because she is not doing her work and her grades have dropped significantly. I have sent you a grade sheet with this letter and I am just hoping we can get to the bottom of this because your daughter is usually a very smart and talented girl. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation._

_Thank you,_

_Principal Jack Willis_

Kate took one look at Kaylee's report card that was usually straight A's and that was now more of straight D's and a couple F's and she was

furious. Kaylee had never gotten an F nor a D she was very bright and this was very strange behavior for her. Kate got up from the counter

and walked into her bedroom. "Kaylee Johanna Beckett get your butt out of bed now!" Kate yelled. "What is your problem?" Kaylee asked

sleepily. "Look at this and then you will know what my problem is." Kate said still very angry. Kaylee took one look at and realized why her

mother was so upset but then she realized that she didn't really care how her mom felt because she felt like no one had cared about her since

the fighting started. "What's the big deal?" Kaylee says as she gets out of bed. "Excuse me. What do you mean what's the big deal young

lady. It is a big deal you went from being the top in your class to getting D's and F's." Kate says yelling at her daughter. "Please like you really

care anyway. My whole life you weren't there and now you expect me to listen to you. Maybe I should just pull a you and get knocked up by a

complete stranger and then give my kid to you and dad to raise." Kaylee says grabbing her duffle bag and slipping on her boots. "You know I

did that for your own good and I was always there when you needed me." Kate said. "Oh please you missed my first word, when I started my

period, and many more. By the way grandpa's coming to get me. Don't call me until you and dad make up and you realize what's wrong with

me." Kaylee walks out of her mother's room and over to the front door she grabs her tennis shoes and then walks out the. Front door. Kate

was still standing in the same spot trying to take in what just happened.

Kaylee got downstairs and waited for her grandpa to get there. She was trying to figure out why she was feeling the way that she was. When

her grandpa got there Kaylee quickly got in the car "Hey Kaylee bug. What's going on?" Jim asked his clearly upset granddaughter. Nothing

Gramps can we just go please." Kaylee said and then turned towards the window and didn't say a word for the rest of the ride.

When Kaylee got into the house the only thing she said was "Grandpa Can you call and make me a doctor's appointment please I've been

having chest pains." As she went up the stairs to her room. Jim nodded his head and smiled at his granddaughter. He was still curious what

went so wrong that Kaylee wanted to leave her parents.

Jim got Kaylee into the doctor the next day. Kaylee went in by herself and explained how she had been feeling. The doctor diagnosed her with

slight depression and something called social anxiety disorder (SAD). They put her on medicine which she didn't really want to take but did

anyways.

Jim called Kate at 4 in the afternoon "Katie you need to come talk to Kaylee she went to the doctor today and they put her on a medicine." Jim

says. "Why didn't you call me before she went?" Kate asks. "She asked me not. You need to come get her and take her home with you. I think

that all she needs right now is you." Jim says to his daughter. "I'm on my way." Kate says grabbing her keys.

Just as she walked out the door she got a call from Castle. "Hey, what's up?" Kate says answering the phone. "Hey we are on our way home

but Carly just couldn't wait to talk to you." Castle says. "Ok put her on." Kate says. "Mommy!" Carly yells. "Hey baby girl." Kate says in

response. "Mom my hair got longer." Carly says all excited. "Good I can't wait to see it baby. I have to go baby but can I talk to daddy really

quick please. Love you." Kate says. "Ok love you too." Carly says handing Rick the phone. "Hey." Castle says. "Castle we have got to talk

when you get back I took Monday off since the girls are going back to school so we really need to talk then something is going on with Kaylee.

I'm going to go get her right now from my dad's." Kate says getting in the car. "Why is she at your dad's?" Castle asks confused. "It's a long

story. I'll explain everything later I promise. Bye." Kate says. "Bye. See you in about two hours." Castle says hanging up.

Kate got to her dad's around 4:30, walked right in the front door and towards the kitchen where she found her father reading the paper like

always. "Hey dad what's going on?" Kate asks very concerned. "I don't know your daughter won't tell me anything the doctor told her she has

barely left her room since she got here. She isn't eating very much either." Jim says folding his paper. "Ok I'll go talk to her." Kate says kissing

the top of her father's head and then walks towards the stairs.

Kate knocked on the door and there was no answer so she walked right in the light was off and she was all snuggled up in her blankets

asleep. Kate slowly climbed in bed and snuggled up against her "Kaylee baby time to wake up." Kate says tucking Kaylee's hair behind her

ear. "What are you doing here?" Kaylee says in a sad and weary tone. "I came to talk to you baby. Grandpa told me you went to the doctor

and they put you on medicine. Why?" Kate asks. "Why do you care?" Kaylee asks sitting up in her bed. "Kaylee just because we argue

sometimes…" Kate starts to say. "You just don't get it do you. My whole life you weren't there you came and went as you pleased. Did you

even want me or did you just keep me because it was the right thing to do." Kaylee says backing away from her mother slowly. "Baby I

wanted you more than anything in the entire world. Believe me." Kate says almost in tears. "You didn't ever show me that you wanted me.

Where were you when I broke my ankle? Or what about when I lost my first tooth? And who was the one braiding my hair for my dance

recitals?" Kaylee says pointing to the pictures on her picture board. Kate sits there for a while in silence. "Baby I'm so…." Kate starts to say.

"Oh and I almost forgot one. Where were you today when I was diagnosed with not one but 2 mental health disorders? Also save the

apologies they don't work anymore." Kaylee says throwing her medicine at her mom's feet. "Kaylee I just want to talk and I know that you are

furious about the decision I made in the course of raising you and I know you don't want to hear apologies. Honey no matter what decision I

made it wasn't because I didn't love you it was because I wasn't in the right frame of mind to take care of you and the years leading up to me

being shot were too dangerous for you anywhere near me except for the times I came to see you. I went through stages of depression. There

were days I didn't get out of bed. You were so little I just couldn't put you in that situation. I am so sorry that I was burying myself in my work

again and that your father and I's fighting caused so much stress and I'm sorry that you had to take care of Carly by yourself. Baby I want you

to know I will fix it somehow. I will give you the life your sister's and you deserve. I promise and sweetie I need you to believe that I love you

more than anything in this world and I will fix it ok." Kate says tears streaming down her face. Kaylee runs and hugs her mother tightly "I'm so

sorry mommy for all the mean things I said to you and dad." Kaylee says. "Baby its ok. Now what do you say we go home." Kate says wiping

the tears off of Kaylee's cheeks. Kaylee nods her head and starts packing up her things. She was glad that her mom finally explained some of

the reasons for being absent in her life.


End file.
